


《𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙧'𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙧》𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘹 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳

by laulli



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulli/pseuds/laulli
Summary: (𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐩𝐚𝐝)𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐩𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 - 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐫.𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤× 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐱 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫× 𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐱 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐢 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐧'𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧...𝐬𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬 - 𝐢 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲-
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n - your name
> 
> "italics" represents thoughts
> 
> ✥
> 
> Y/n
> 
> Nen type: Specialist
> 
> Nen abilities
> 
> Hide and Seek - The ability to manipulate light rays. This allows her to camouflage herself and/or other objects, as well as create fake images. (Demonstrated in Chapter 2)
> 
> Yin and Yang - The ability to create light energy in her left hand and dark energy in her right hand. The amount of light and dark energy created must be equal. (Demonstrated in Chapters 3 & 4)
> 
> Background
> 
> She grew up in a poor village with her mother. She had never seen her father and knew nothing about him, as her mother refused to talk about him. She didn't even know her own surname. When she was six, she discovered that she could sense light energy. At the age of ten, she was able to absorb the light energy in her surroundings, within a two-metre radius. She was told to keep her abilities and powers a secret and never use it in front of anyone. She learnt how to fight and defend herself when the other kids in the village started bullying her. 
> 
> The men in the village had always wanted to take advantage of her beautiful mother. She was determined to become strong, so as to protect herself and her mother. She trained herself and later on found a sensei who taught her combat skills, so she sometimes left home for about a week or so to train.
> 
> One night, she returned home from two weeks of training to see six men in her house and the lifeless body of her mother. Unleashing her power, she created a scythe that glowed with intense light energy and a jet black wolf of pure darkness. She killed three men and the wolf tore the other three men apart. Within a matter of seconds, all of the men were dead. She then went on to kill every person in the village who had once hurt or said bad things about her mother. 
> 
> Leaving the village she grew up in, she began her career as an assassin.

"Y/n!"

Hearing a warm voice behind me, I turned to see a familiar face that I had been missing for a long time.

"Chrollo!" My face lit up as I dashed towards Chrollo, grinning ear to ear, and halted before him. His strong arms wrapped around me and held me tight. I put my head against his chest. The warmth of his embrace made my heart swell with happiness and warmth.

"I've missed you, y/n," Chrollo murmured into my hair.

"Me too," I said softly.

With a smile, he let go of me and reached up to ruffle my hair. "Hey! My hair!" I yelped, pouting. He chuckled and pinched my face instead.

"Let's go, I'll take you to our base."

We left Lingon Airport and made our way to the Phantom Troupe's base. I was getting nervous about meeting the members of the Troupe, wondering if they would be willing to accept an outsider to join in on their operation. I wasn't a spider, yet. Chrollo told me that I would be one of them soon. I didn't know what that meant. Perhaps he foresaw that a member would soon die or leave the Troupe.

We entered an abandoned building. I could see debris and rubble everywhere. There was a thick layer of dust on the floor, and I had to avoid chunks of rock and concrete in my path. I wondered when was the last time anyone set foot in this deserted place. 

"We'll wait till all of the members have arrived, then I'll introduce you to them," Chrollo said. As if sensing my nervousness, he added, "Have confidence."

I looked up at him gratefully and nodded.

Chrollo went over to sit on his spot, while I looked around at the place. After a while, he called me over to sit with him, "Come. Sit with me."

I was hesitant. "Are you sure...? You're the boss after all."

"Come," he insisted.

I went over to him and sat down on the floor next to him, instead of the stone bench he was sitting on. He sighed and said, "Alright."

We sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company. I tapped on my phone while Chrollo read a book. The atmosphere was so good. I felt the urge to bring up the topic that I had been wanting to talk to him about for so long. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I immediately dismissed it.

"No. Now is not the time." I knew that even if I tried to talk to Chrollo about it, he would refuse to continue the conversation.

Soon, the spiders began to enter the building. Most of them looked surprised at my presence. I was beginning to feel nervous again.

It was almost time, and most of the Troupe members had arrived. I could recognize them all, based on the descriptions Chrollo gave me before. Only one was missing.

"He's not coming. The sun's about to rise."

"Damn Hisoka... The next time I see him, I'll tear him apart."

"Oh dear. That sounds quite gruesome indeed," a voice came from behind a pillar. "How very scary."

It was Hisoka. Having heard about him from Chrollo before, I recognized him immediately.

"Hisoka, you bastard!"

"You're late."

Machi spoke up, "Man, I thought you weren't going to come."

"You asked me to come. Had I broken my promise, I would never get to see your Nen Stitches again," Hisoka replied, with a smirk on his face.

"Boss, everyone's here," Shalnark said.

Chrollo stood up and glanced at me. I stood up as well.

"We will have an ally joining us this time."

I stepped forward and began to speak, "My name is y/n..."

But before I could say anything else, Uvogin interrupted, "Boss, why do we need help from an outsider?"


	2. Chapter 2

I winced. It was obvious that the Phantom Troupe didn't really need external assistance.

"Yeah. We trust the boss's judgement and you must be strong, but..." Nobunaga was saying, but then Machi spoke up.

"Prove to us why we should accept you."

I looked over at Chrollo and he nodded. 

"Guess it's time for me to show off."

I leaped up high and stretched out my arms. I could feel all the light energy in the room. Slightly moving my fingers, I manipulated the light rays around me, twisting them and bending them. At the same time, I used zetsu to conceal my presence. Looking down, I saw the eyes of the spiders widen. To the eyes of everyone in the room, I had simply vanished into thin air, disappearing from sight.

However, I was pretty sure that quite a number of the Troupe members could still sense me. My zetsu was far from being perfect, and I knew I had a lot to improve, but Chrollo had told me that I was doing very well for someone who had started their Nen training only five months ago.

I gracefully landed onto the floor, without making a sound, and walked to Chrollo. Extending an arm towards him, I camouflaged him. Now, he was no longer visible. He turned towards me, a faint smile hanging on his lips. I couldn't help but smile as well. Then, I created two images of us five metres away from our actual positions, and after maintaining that for a while, the images disappeared and I made us reappear.

The Phantom Troupe looked at me in silence.

"Impressive," Feitan said quietly. Uvogin gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

Suddenly, a poker card flew towards my face. I caught it and looked up at the owner of the card. Hisoka smirked at me. I threw the card back at him. He caught it, chuckling.

I stepped back and sat down.

"Boss, what are we stealing this time?" Uvogin asked.

"We shall take the underground auction's treasures," Chrollo announced.

"Which one?"

"Ancient texts? The boss likes books," Machi guessed.

"No, I'm thinking games. There will be multiple copies of the most expensive games ever for sale," Feitan stated.

"Wouldn't it be logical to take precious metals and gemstones?" Nobunaga asked.

"We're taking everything that's up for auction," Chrollo stepped forward and said.

"Are you serious, boss? The underground auction is run by gangs from across the world. If we do that, we'll be making enemies out of them all..." despite what he was saying, I could tell that Uvogin didn't seem worried at all. Instead, he sounded eager.

"Are you frightened, Uvo?" Chrollo asked quietly.

"I'm thrilled! I'm shaking with excitement!" Uvogin was definitely looking forward to it. "Give us the command, boss! Right now!"

I looked around at the spiders. Many of them had faint smiles on their faces. It seemed that Uvogin wasn't the only one who was excited about what we're about to do.

"You have my permission. Kill them," Chrollo smiled. "Kill every person who interferes."

Uvogin's eyes gleamed and he let out a roar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chrollo then explained his plan and assigned jobs to us. After a short discussion, we were ready.

I walked over to where Fraklin, Feitan and Shizuku were standing. They greeted me and we began to make our way to the Cemetery Building.

"Hey y/n, would you mind showing us a bit more of what you can do?" Feitan asked.

"The boss said you can make a blackout in the auction hall," Shizuku said.

"But of course, if you'd like to keep your abilities a secret, that's fine," Franklin added.

"I don't actually mind. My abilities are... quite versatile, I'd say. I can use them in many ways," I replied. I turned the palms of my hands upwards. I conjured a white ball of light energy on my left hand and a black ball of dark energy on my right hand. Then, I morphed them into two swords, and made them disappear.

"That's cool," Shizuku commented. Franklin smiled and Feitan nodded.

"Thanks," I grinned.

On our way, we saw some commotion. We walked closer to take a look.

A boy dressed in green clothes was arm wrestling with a muscular man. A tall man was holding a microphone and a young man with blonde hair was holding a box containing a diamond. It seemed that whoever who could beat the boy in arm wrestling would be able to get a diamond. I stared at the diamond. It looked quite nice, but I wasn't interested in participating in an arm wrestling contest to obtain it.

"If I want a diamond, I'll go steal one. Hmm, I bet there are even more valuable jewels at the auction. Maybe I'll ask Chrollo if I can keep one."

"I'll go have a try," Shizuku said suddenly. She pushed through the crowd and walked towards the table.

"Well, we have our first female challenger!" the tall man said.

"Alright! Get him, girl!"

"Go easy on her, muscle boy!"

The boy reached out his right hand and Shizuku did the same. Then, the arm wrestling began. As I was watching, I could tell that Shizuku was actually using her full strength, and she was going to lose. The boy was surprisingly strong, he must have been trained properly. He wasn't using Nen, but I suspected that he was a Nen user.

Shizuku lost in the end and walked towards us.

"Well?" Franklin asked.

"I lost. He's strong," Shizuku replied.

"That little boy?"

"I sort of wanted that diamond."

"You should have used your left hand."

"Yes, why didn't you use your stronger hand?" Feitan asked.

"Oh, right. He extended his right hand, so I did the same. I'd like to challenge him again."

"You can't. There's no time, we have our job."

"Yes. Besides, buying and bidding would be wrong. We're thieves. If we want something, we take it," Feitan said quietly.

I nodded and chuckled, "I agree."

We turned around and continued walking.

✥

We had arrived at the auction. Franklin and Feitan walked onstage, disguised as auctioneers. Shizuku was outside the auction hall while I stood at the back of the hall. My eyes were glittering and I could barely suppress my excitement and anticipation for what's about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Feitan spoke, "I would like to welcome you to the underground auction."

The audience stopped what they were doing and looked up at the stage.

"Enough formalities. Let us get down to the business at hand, shall we?

"Ah, that's my signal. Here we go!" I grinned and snapped my fingers.

I absorbed all the light energy in the room into my left hand in an instant. The hall was in total darkness. Then, all hell broke loose. Franklin was shooting Nen bullets out of his fingers, while I conjured blades of light energy and sent them towards different directions. They slit through everything in their path until the energy was used up and they vanished.

I then went out of the hall through one of the two doors, and stood in front of the door. Shizuku was already standing outside the other door, and we swiftly killed those who tried to leave the hall.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a knife infused with Nen flying towards Shizuku's back rapidly. A man was standing behind her, his arm outstretched. Shizuku was chasing after a woman. At this rate, the knife would surely hit her. There was not enough time for her to dodge.

Immediately, I extended my right arm towards her. Dark energy shot out from my fingertips, and it wrapped around Shizuku's body. The knife was engulfed by the swirling darkness upon hitting the dark energy that shrouded Shizuku.

At the same time, a ball of light energy formed in my left hand. I turned around and hurled it at the man who was trying to escape. The bright ball of energy hit his body and exploded.

Soon, the massacre was over. We went back into the auction hall to see the floor covered with chairs, dead corpses, blood, and body parts.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Franklin commented.

"I didn't get to do anything..." Feitan said. I stifled a laugh.

"It's all yours, Shizuku," Franklin said.

"Right," Shizuku replied, "Blinky, let's go. Suck up all traces of the victims from the room. Their blood, body parts, and all of their personal possessions. Get the chairs, too." Blinky began to suck up everything.

Franklin, Feitan and I watched the process.

"Her Nen ability is always fun to watch," Feitan said. 

✥

(Timeskip)

In the hot air balloon...

"There wasn't any merchandise?" asked Chrollo on the phone.

"No, the safe was empty," Uvogin replied. "According to the auctioneer, the only one who knew the situation, everything in the safe had been moved a few hours earlier. As though they expected this to happen. Don't you find the timing too perfect? We have a Judas among us."

Tensions were rising in the hot air balloon. A few of the spiders turned to look at me. Phinks narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I sat up straight and gazed at them calmly.

"It is very unlikely that there is a traitor. I'm sure Chrollo realizes this. He knows I would never betray him as well. He knows I cannot betray the love of my life."

"There are no traitors. Besides, Judas wasn't a traitor. It's said that Judas sold Jesus out for thirty pieces of silver. But how much would a traitor ask from the Mafia? Consider the merits... What would the traitor gain by selling us to the Mafia? Money? Glory? Prestige? Do you truly believe that any of us cares for these things?"

"It's unlikely..."

"You see? Also, something here doesn't add up. Assuming there was a spy, the response was too tepid. If they had foreknowledge that Class A bounties would appear at the auction, they would have increased security. The auction-goers were all uninformed and unarmed. I believe that someone provided information that wasn't explicit. However, a Mafia community leader believed that information."

"I don't get it... Who told who what?" Uvogin sounded frustrated. "Whatever. So what do we do now?"

"Did you as the auctioneer where the merchandise was moved?"

"Yes, but he swore on his life that he didn't know. Feitan tortured him, so he wasn't lying."

"He had the worst luck of them all today..." Feitan said.

I was surprised. "They seem to have strong confidence and trust in each other. It's really amazing to see such bonds form between these criminals... I envy them. I'm eager to join their family one day."


	5. Chapter 5

(Time skip)

At the Gordeau Desert...

"Get down here!"

"We'll even let you decide whether you'll be drowned or buried!"

I burst out laughing. Shalnark grinned widely, "There's a whole crowd!"

"I don't have to suck them up, do I?" Shizuku asked.

"No, they don't matter," Feitan replied.

"Hey! Stay out of this. I'll handle it..." Uvogin slid down the slope and walked towards the people.

A man stepped forward and pointed a gun at Uvogin's face. "Are you the ones who kidnapped the guests?"

"Yeah," Uvogin was grinning.

"Well, you do have guts. Who's your leader?"

Uvogin just grinned wider.

"Bastard." The man fired his gun.

Uvogin grinned at the man and laughed. He had caught the bullet with his teeth. Then, he began to kill all the men. He was growling and laughing.

"I bet he's enjoying himself..."

"His philosophy is to be the strongest of them all. An ordinary gun wouldn't even scratch him," Nobunaga said.

"Physically, he's the strongest," Feitan stated.

"It's like watching a gorilla stomping ants..." Franklin said.

"Look. There's more of them," I pointed at more cars arriving at the scene.

"They came all the way here just to be killed," Franklin said.

"Just watching isn't any fun. Let's play cards," Shalnark suggested. Machi agreed.

We sat down and began to play.

"Hey y/n..." Shalnark suddenly said.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"We were all wondering what's the relationship between you and the boss."

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

I was silent for a while. 

✥

Flashback to two months ago...

"Y/n, I'll be leaving one hour later."

We were eating breakfast when Chrollo suddenly announced the news.

I nearly choked on my food, "So soon? I thought you'll leave like next week or something."

"There has been a change of plans. I need to get going as soon as possible."

"Alright."

We ate in silence.

I had just finished eating when he suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

I turned around and raised my eyebrows, "Hmm?"

"I know you have feelings for me."

My heart skipped a beat. I looked down at the table. I felt the heat on my cheeks. My face must be looking like a tomato. I didn't know what to do or say. "I- I- Why are you suddenly saying this?"

"So it's true."

I looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. I could never fully comprehend the emotions in his eyes. Chrollo Lucilfer was extremely difficult to understand.

"Yes..." For once, I let my true emotions show in my tone.

He chuckled softly.

"I know you probably don't feel the same. That's alright. If you meant you're sorry that you're leaving, it's fine. I-"

"No," Chrollo said softly. "I'm sorry that I can't feel what you feel towards me."

"Oh." I blinked. "Oh. Yeah. Okay. It's totally fine."

"Guess I'm being rejected."

"I don't know if I like you that way, y/n. I can't tell if I feel that way or not. I struggle with emotions. I find it difficult to feel feelings for people, except for my Troupe, perhaps. They are like family to me. But every time I ask myself whether I love you or not, the answer is always that I do not know."

"Oh..." I said quietly. "Well, what am I to you?"

He thought for a while. "A friend, but more than a friend." He shook his head. "Ah, I can't find an answer to this question either."

I smiled sadly. I had never seen Chrollo like this before. He was always calm, confident and sure of what he was doing. My eyes began to water. I wanted to cry.

"No. I refuse to cry in front of him."

He reached out and stroked my head.

"Please don't cry..." his voice was trembling. "I'll think about it. I promise I'll figure it out. Please, just give me some time."

I nodded. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. They ran down my cheeks and I sniffed.

He gently wiped my tears away.

After that, we came to a decision. One month later, I would meet up with him and the Phantom Troupe at Yorknew City. Soon after we finish whatever we're going to do at Yorknew, I would have a chance to join the spiders. Then, he would give me an answer.

Deep down, I knew that even if the answer was negative, I would continue to work for Chrollo and keep my promise. I owed him a lot, and I was willing to repay him until he decides that it's enough.

I would also probably still join the Phantom Troupe. At least, I would be able to make friends. At least, I wouldn't be working with Chrollo alone. At least, I would have something close to a family.


	6. Chapter 6

"I met him when I was doing a job. I had assassinated a Mafia community leader. Chrollo was watching, and I guess he was interested in my Nen abilities. He probably wanted to steal them.

"He came up to me and we chatted. He was really shocked when he realized that I had no proper training or knowledge of Nen. He said he saw great potential in me, and my powers would prove to be extremely useful. We made a deal. He would teach me for three months, and then he would test me. If I passed, I would work for him. If I failed, he would take my abilities.

"Well, I passed. After that, I fought in the Heavens Arena for a month and did jobs for a month. So up till now, it's been around five months since I started proper training in Nen."

"Five months... that's impressive," Franklin said.

"Thank you."

"So you'll be joining us one day," Machi said.

"I'm happy to join. But even if I don't, I guess I'll be working for Chrollo anyway," I shrugged.

"You are welcome to join..." Feitan said quietly.

"Yeah, you're strong and you'll become even stronger soon!" Shalnark gives me a warm smile. The others nodded.

I blushed. Receiving recognition and approval from the members of the Phantom Troupe made my heart swell with content and pride. I hadn't expected them to fully accept me so quickly and give me such praise. With a big smile on my face, I stammered a thank you.

Shalnark gave me a thumbs up. Nobunaga chuckled, "Uvo's gonna like this one."

✥

(Time skip)

After Uvogin's battle with the Shadow Beasts...

Shizuku conjured Blinky and got ready to suck the poison out of Uvogin's body.

"Okay, get that poison out of me," Uvogin said.

Suddenly, I sensed something shooting towards Uvogin. "Watch out!" I shouted, but he couldn't move. Out of nowhere, chains appeared and wrapped itself around him.

Uvogin yelled out loudly as he was dragged up. The spiders lost sight of him.

"Did you see that?" Shalnark said.

"Yeah," Nobunaga replied.

"Those chains came from nowhere and wrapped around his body," I said.

"Is it a new Shadow Beast?" Nobunaga said. "Uvo can't move because of the tranquilizer, and the leeches are still inside him."

"Let's go and save him," Shalnark said as he scratches his head.

"Good grief. He's so much trouble," Feitan said.

"I have a trace for now. I used In to conceal the thread. So as long as they don't use Gyo to spot the needle, I can follow them anywhere," Machi said.

"Okay, let's find them before they notice it," Shalnark said. "Franklin, we're counting on you to bring back lots of beer!"

"Man, the chase sounds more fun..." 

Shalnark laughed, and we set off.

✥

In the car...

"They noticed it," Machi suddenly said.

"That was faster than expected," Feitan commented.

"Don't worry. We've almost got them!" Shalnark said.

"Whatever... Why are we all stuffed in this tiny car?" Nobunaga complained.

"Hey! At least you're inside the car, not on top of it!" I shouted, as the wind blew into my face and I gobbled up mouthfuls of cold air.

That's right. I was sitting on top of the car. I used to do this quite often, before I got my driver's license. Nobody could see me on top of cars when I camouflaged myself. It was rather convenient, but it was not comfortable at all.

Nobunaga and Shalnark laughed. "How are you doing up there, y/n?" Shalnark asked.

"It's very uncomfortable here but I'm fine!"


	7. Chapter 7

We killed all of the remaining Shadow Beasts, except for one. Shalnark and Uvogin went to meet up with Franklin, while the rest of us returned to the hideout, taking the Shadow Beast with us. Feitan tortured him and got the merchandise. Chrollo returned to the hideout and decided that if Uvogin still hasn't returned by nightfall, we'll change our plans.

✥

(Time skip)

After Gon and Killua were brought to the hideout...

I sat on top of a big boulder and stared at the two kids. One had green hair, green clothes and green shoes, he's basically green all over. The other one had white hair and blue eyes.

"Ooh, his hair looks so fluffy and soft. I kind of want to touch it~"

But then I realized something.

"Wait. White hair. Blue eyes. The silent footsteps. The look in his eyes. He reminds me of someone... No, not just one person, but two people. Zeno. Silva. The Zoldycks... Is he one of Silva's five sons? Zeno only told me about Illumi. Hmm... if he really is a Zoldyck, we shouldn't touch him. The Zoldyck family is not to be messed with."

"Hey!" the green kid suddenly shouted.

"What? You recognize someone here?" Nobunaga asked suspiciously. I frowned.

"Uh... hey! It's that girl we met!" the white-haired boy pointed at Shizuku. 

"You know them, Shizuku?" 

Shizuku looked up from the book she was reading, "I sure don't."

"Huh? She doesn't remember?"

"Oh... I remember now," Feitan said.

"Refresh my memory."

"That kid. You lost to him in an arm wrestling contest two days ago," Franklin explained.

"That's a lie," Shizuku was baffled. "I'm not the strongest, but I wouldn't lose to a kid."

"Oh. It's because you were using your right hand."

"Don't bother. Once she has forgotten something, it is gone for good," Feitan interrupted.

"Is that right?" Nobunaga turned to look at the green boy.

"Yeah."

Nobunaga tied up his hair and challenged the green boy to an arm wrestling contest.

They began to arm wrestle at a stone table. We around in a circle, with the table as the center, and watched them compete. 

✥

(Time skip)

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the green boy shouted as he pushed Nobunaga's hand onto the tabletop with great force.

My eyes widened at the boy's outburst and final victory. His anger and willpower had pushed him beyond his limits, supplying him with a burst of strength. 

In an instant, Feitan was behind the green boy, grabbing the kid's arm harshly.

"Careful. You're getting too cocky."

Feitan put his arm behind his back and pushed him down against the surface of the stone. The white-haired boy stepped towards his friend, but stopped dead in his tracks when Hisoka held a card against his neck. 

"Move, and I'll cut."

Feitan asked the boy again if he knew anything about the chain user, but the boy refused to answer.

"I told you, I'm not telling you anything!" he yelled defiantly.

Feitan narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"Feitan! Stop it," Nobunaga suddenly said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing what you're just about to do."

"Oh? You think you know what I'm about to do?"

"You're going to break his arm, aren't you?"

"I'd start with a finger..."

"Doesn't matter. I told you to stop!"

"I don't have to obey."

Nobunaga slammed his foot onto the stone table.

Feitan frowned. 

They stared daggers at each other.

I stood up from my perch on top of a rock boulder and spoke quietly, "I don't think it's a good idea to hurt them, especially the white-haired boy."

"What do you mean?" Feitan said.

I narrowed my eyes at the white-haired boy. He seemed nervous. He glared at me, eyes narrowed and sharpened.

"Oh yes, definitely Silva's son. Hmm... I guess he doesn't want me to expose his identity. Ah, I'll contact Zeno after this!"

"I'll just say he's affiliated to very potent presences. Powerful enough to pose a threat to the Troupe."

"What about him?"

"I know nothing about the green boy," I shrugged and sat back down. My only goal was to keep the Zoldyck safe. 

"Fine. We'll do a coin toss." 

Nobunaga fished out a coin from his pockets.

"Tails."

"Then I'm heads." Nobunaga tossed the coin and removed his hand from the coin.

"Heads. So let him go."

Feitan let go of the green boy and the boy leapt back immediately.

"They haven't told us anything about the chain user," Shizuku said.

"If they don't know anything, then just let them go," said Franklin.

"I checked on the trip here. It's true, they really don't know anything," Pakunoda stated.

"You sure?" asked Machi.

"I am. They have no memories of the chain user whatsoever," Pakunoda nodded.

"Well, if Pakunoda says so it must be true."

The white-haired boy walked up to his friend and murmured something. I perked up my ears and concentrated to hear their conversation.

"Hey Gon, did they do anything to you on the way here?" 

"Oh, so the green boy is called Gon."

"Not really. They just asked me some questions," Gon whispered back.

"Thought so."

"No, we can't be sure they're completely unrelated," Phinks walked towards them. "It's possible they're being used."

"If they are working for someone, then it isn't the chain user. He prefers to operate alone," Shalnark analysed. "We know he's a member of the Nostrade family. He doesn't need to use children to get information. Our only target is the chain user."

"There you go. You are lucky," Feitan turned to the kids.

Gon stuck his tongue out at Feitan.

Just as the spiders were about to release them, Nobunaga spoke up.

"Not just yet. I'm not letting the kid go. Kid, wanna join the spiders? Team up with me."

"No. I'd rather die than team up with you guys!" 

Nobunaga laughed,"He really hates us, doesn't he? Hey! We're keeping them here until the boss is back."

"Fine, whatever. But you've got to babysit them. It's on you if they escape," said Machi.


	8. Chapter 8

Something in my pocket began vibrating. I reached in and took out my phone. It was a call from Chrollo.

"Hey Chrollo," I put my phone next to my ear.

"Y/n, I've got the location of Neon Nostrade. Meet up with me in three minutes. I'll send you my location."

"Got it, see you!"

I told the Troupe where I was going and left the hideout.

✥

At the location...

Chrollo greeted me as I leaped down from the roof of a building and landed onto the floor in front of him. 

He opened the door of the car and I got in to the backseat. He drove to a nearby building to pick up Neon Nostrade. 

"Alright, bye then!" I said playfully as I made myself invisible.

"See you later," Chrollo replied with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Chrollo lowered the window of the front seat and invited Neon in a charming, friendly tone, a bright smile on his face.

He drove to the Cemetery Building and stopped at the roadblock. Presenting a card to the guards, we passed through and entered the building with no problem.

"Thank you very much! It's a good thing you're here, or I couldn't have been able to pass the roadblock!" Neon thanked Chrollo.

"You're very welcome," Chrollo replied with a pleasant smile. 

"Wow~" 

I admired the handsome, amiable mask Chrollo had put on.

✥

(Time skip)

At a restaurant...

They sat down at a table on opposite sides. I poked Chrollo's arm, letting him know that I was sitting next to him. Then, I just sat back and watched them talk.

"I heard you're a good fortune teller. Someone told me once, I can't recall who."

"I am good, important people are always coming to me."

"How accurate are you?"

"They say I'm always right!"

Chrollo chuckled softly, "They? What do you mean? Shouldn't the fortune teller know?"

"My hand moves on its own."

"Oh, impressive. Would you tell me mine?"

"Okay, just write down your name, your date of birth, and blood type. Then I'll take it from there!"

Chrollo wrote down the information on a notebook and handed it to Neon.

"Will this work?"

"Let me see... Chrollo Lucilfer? What kind of name is that?"

I frowned.

"Well, my friends just call me boss."

Neon giggled, "Boss? That's even weirder!"

I was annoyed. 

"What's with this girl... Jeez."

"Okay, here goes!"

I sat up straight. Chrollo and I gazed at the fortune teller intently. Pink aura began seeping out of her as her eyes turned blank. A weird-looking thing hovered over her hand and she scribbled on the paper quickly.

"There, all done."

"Can I read it?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"My fortunes are a little strange. They usually have four or five verses. Each one corresponds to a week of that month, so the first one might have happened already."

"Oh..."

Chrollo took the notebook and I leaned onto his shoulder. We looked down at the fortune written.

"The calendar loses a precious component.

The remaining months gather to mourn.

The mourners play a melody,

while the eleventh moon silently rises."

My lips trembled as realisation hit me.

"Uvogin."

I turned to look at the man beside me.

A teardrop was rolling down his cheek. 

My heart ached for him, feeling his pain and grief. 

I stretched out my arms and gently circled them around him. I hugged him lightly and rested my head onto his shoulder, while being careful not to make his clothes move around.

✥

(Time skip)

In the lift...

Neon looked out at the view outside while Chrollo stood with his back against the glass. 

My palm touched Chrollo's right arm tenderly, in an attempt to comfort him. He pulled out his hand and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. He put our hands back into his pocket and laced his fingers around mine. My heart skipped a beat. I leaned onto his shoulder and our bodies pressed together, with our hands entwined. The palm of his hand was warm, and my hand seemed tiny compared with his. My heart fluttered at his touch, my cheeks were burning. 

"Has he found the answer? Is it... is it the answer I've been hoping to hear? Or is it just for now?"

My mind was a heated mess of thoughts, both positive and negative. 

But when Chrollo suddenly tightened his grip, all my thoughts died down in an instant. I could only feel the warmth of his hand, the feeling of our hands grasping each other. 

"A few years later, that fortune teller was arrested for being a con artist," said Neon.

"Are you talking about the Galactic Matron?"

"Yep!"

"I remember that she didn't believe in the afterlife."

"Right, so that's why I don't, either."

With a "ding", the lift reached our destination. We walked out of the lift. Chrollo pulled out his hands from his pockets, but didn't let go of my hand. I walked silently next to him. I waited patiently for the signal.

"Personally, I believe in ghosts."

"Hmm?"

"And that's why I'll do as he would've wanted."

I smiled sadly as I knew what he meant. 

"What do you mean?"

Chrollo raised both of his arms and fixed his tie. 

"Go wild."

In a blink of an eye, I had chopped Neon's neck with my invisible hand, knocking her out cold.

Chrollo caught her as her body fell down, unconscious. 

"Are you okay?" his tone was distressed and deeply worried.

I pouted. I definitely didn't like seeing him hug another girl and act so worried about her. 

"It's just acting... BUT STILL!"

"Call a doctor, quickly!" Chrollo shouted, looking panic-stricken and distraught.

"First floor, we're over by the north elevator. Someone's sick, call an ambulance," the guard said to his communicator.

Seconds later, he replied, "Sorry sir, but it seems not possible as they're not going to let an ambulance come in without an auction pass."

"What did you say? What if the unthinkable happens?! She's the daughter of the Nostrade family boss!" he yelled.

"Alright, his acting is very decent."

This time, they agreed to call in an ambulance. 

At this point, I was beginning to feel tired. I had been using Hide and Seek to camouflage myself for a few hours non-stop, and I was slowly reaching exhaustion. 

"Chrollo, I can only keep it up for one more hour at most," I whispered softly.

He nodded subtly. He carried Neon to a room nearby, and I followed. He put her down onto the bed and stayed there for a few minutes, then left heading to the toilet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chrollo entered the toilet and closed the door behind him. I placed my hand onto the door. Aura flowed from the palm of my hand and seeped through the edges of the door. Concealed from sight, he stepped out of the toilet, back into the view of the lens of the security cameras. We walked through the corridors, invisible and undetectable.

✥

"Alright, we'll stay here and I'll finish off the people on our tails," Chrollo said.

I finally deactivated my Nen ability with a relieved sigh. Exhausted, I sat down in a corner of the room and yawned.

"Before I start bombarding you with questions, I'm going to take a nap. So you'd better come up with some answers before I wake up. "

"Okay, goodnight," he chuckled and tousled my hair.

"Stop, my hair..." I groaned as I closed my eyes. Having complete trust in Chrollo, I dozed off soon after.

✥

My eyes flew open. A man holding a dagger was one to two metres away, charging at me. I rolled to the side and prepared to strike, but Chrollo had already kicked him towards the wall vigorously. The man's body slammed onto the wall. I heard the crunch of bones cracking.

"Y/n!" Chrollo helped me up with a worried frown on his face.

I stretched and tilted my head, "I'm fine. What happened?"

"I was about to kill him, but that bastard suddenly changed direction and attacked you. I'm sorry, I got careless. I should've ended him sooner."

"Oh, it's alright. He's not strong enough to hurt me anyway."

The man began coughing. Drops of blood splattered onto the floor before him.

Chrollo turned around and fixed his gaze onto the assassin. I looked up at his eyes. Those dark, obsidian orbs were ablaze with scorching fury. The leader of the Phantom Troupe conjured his book.

"Chrollo's seriously furious now. The man could've had a quick death, but now he's going to make sure it's long and horrendous."

Chrollo turned to a page of his book. White, scaly fish with long, pliant bodies appeared in the room. In a gelid, emotionless voice, he commanded them to attack the man.

The victim's shrieks slit through the chilly air as the fish fed on his flesh.

Despite being accustomed to blood and gore, the scene of the man's body, or what had remained of it, being devoured by the pale fish was still rather gruesome to watch. I averted my eyes and gazed at Chrollo, who was looking out at the view below, instead.

The man was whimpering, "why? Why? Why am I still alive?"

"This is known as Indoor Fish. Made from Nen, it can only exist in enclosed spaces. It's a carnivore that enjoys human flesh. Its victims won't bleed or feel pain, and they won't die until the Indoor Fish disappear."

Chrollo pressed a button on the remote control he was holding. The glass panel that separated the room from the outside slowly opened. The cloths that hung from the ceiling swayed and danced in the biting wind.

As the Indoor Fish dissipated, the pieces of the man's corpse dropped onto the floor and he was no more. Chrollo closed his book and it disappeared from his hand.

"Ask away," he murmured, "What's your first question?"

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He whipped around to face me, eyes widened. "Hmm?"

"About Uvo's death."

He stared at me in silence. I looked up at him with unblinking eyes.

All of a sudden, he pulled me into an embrace, squeezing me tightly. My face pressed firmly against his warm, muscular chest.

"...Chrollo?"

"Would you let me hold you for a while?"

I hugged him in response.

I sniffed in his comforting, masculine scent and savoured the warmth radiating from him.

After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke, "We will play a requiem for him."

✥

It was a night of death and chaos in Yorknew City. The legs of the spider turned the streets into living hell, for the head of the spider had given the command to go wild and act without restraint.

Cars exploded, erupting into flames. Gunshots sounded everywhere. Screams of fear were echoed with cries of pure terror. In the background, lifeless corpses thudded onto the ground with soft thumps. Wisps of smoke rose up towards the dark canopy above, mixing with the scents of blood and death that hung heavily in the air.

The figure before me orchestrated this symphony of slaughter. He was a thief, a mass murderer, and the leader of the infamous Phantom Troupe, but also a man mourning the loss of a friend.

Whispering the prophecy he was given, he dedicated this requiem to his late companion.

"Uvo-san, can you hear us? We are playing a requiem for you."

I walked over to Chrollo and hugged him from behind. Turning around, he clasped me in his arms and rested his jaw on top of my head.

"This time, I have an answer, y/n."

I looked up at him.

"Wha-"

My words were cut short as he put his lips over mine, kissing me softly.

Placing his warm palm behind my head and wrapping his other arm around my waist, he pulled me closer towards him. I closed my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open as our lips parted. His gaze was warm and loving, something I had never seen before. To my surprise, there was a pink tint to his cheeks. I looked away with my face burning, certain that I was blushing mess.

Chrollo released me from his hold, but I buried my face in his chest and embraced him tightly. His hand caressed my head affectionately.

"Um, so... Am I going to join the Troupe now?" I mumbled, my voice muffled.

"I'd suggest not."

"Hmm?"

"Join at a later time, after we leave Yorknew City?"

"Okay."

He chuckled softly as he cupped his hands around my cheeks. We gazed into each others' eyes.

"You didn't even ask why."

"I trust your judgement."

He pecked me on the forehead.

"The chain user is targeting members of the Troupe, it's risky to join the Troupe right now. I know you're not weak, but..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't want to risk losing you," he murmured, his voice trembling faintly.

With a pang of pain, I realised how hard Uvogin's death had hit him.

"I promise I'll do all I can to protect the Troupe."

"No, y/n. Just keep yourself safe and stay away from the chain user," he said sternly.

"But your-"

"Promise me," he insisted, kissing the top of my head.

"I promise," I sighed as I nuzzled up against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's go, there should be more assassins coming for me. I've also hired a Zoldyck to kill the Ten Dons," Chrollo said as he held my hand.

"Illumi?" I asked.

"Yeah."

He led the way as we navigated around the building, our hands entwined.

✥

He pushed open a door to a room and I walked in. He entered behind me and closed the door.

The room was spacious and brightly lit, it seemed like a hall of some sort. This venue was perfect for a fight.

"They know we're here," he stated.

"Then we'll just wait for them to come," I was getting curious to know who else the Ten Dons had hired.

Chrollo stood on the stage while I sat down next to him. I could feel the aura of two strong individuals heading our way.

"Wait, one of them seems familiar... Probably one of the assassins that I met before."

"There are two of them," I looked up at him. "Am I going to fight?"

"Intervene only when I'm in danger," he decided.

"Okay."

Chrollo suddenly turned to stare at the doors and I did the same.

Moments later, two of the doors opened and two figures entered.

"Zeno!" I shouted as I jumped up, thrilled to see the senior assassin.

"Oh hello, y/n," Zeno's expression softened, he seemed surprised to see me here. "This is the little girl I told you about, Silva."

Silva nodded at me and I greeted him respectfully, dipping my head slightly.

"I'm twenty, Zeno..."

"Pfft, still a little girl. You weren't even an adult when I met you. Anyway, we were only hired to kill him."

"I'll just be watching. You can go ahead," I laughed as I sat back down.

Chrollo gently patted my head and fixed his gaze on the Zoldycks. The Zoldycks glared at him. The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly, as tensions rose.

"We meet again," Chrollo said.

"You remember me?" Silva responded.

"How could I forget? You killed one of my people."

"It was difficult."

"I won't hold back, young man," Zeno snarled.

✥

Zeno's dragon pushed Chrollo against the wall and Zeno pinned him down.

In a flash, I got up and dashed towards them.

"Now! Kill him!" Zeno yelled.

Two huge spheres appeared in each of Silva's hands as he rose up in the air. As he hurled them at Chrollo and Zeno, I extended my arms. Light and dark energy shot out from my fingertips.

The light energy formed a barrier that shielded Chrollo and Zeno from the two orbs, while the dark energy surrounded their bodies, acting as an armour of some sort.

As the orbs collided with the light shield, it cracked and eventually broke apart. The orbs exploded as they hit Chrollo and Zeno, as well as the dark energy that enclosed them.

When the smoke finally cleared, I could see both Chrollo and Zeno. They were safe and sound. I sighed in relief.

"Up we go... Good grief. It seems we both get to live another day. Oi y/n, you said you'd just be watching!" Zeno said.

"Well, I can't let him die!" I replied with a laugh.

"Heh, whatever. You've improved, little girl," he nodded at me.

"Thank you, Zeno," I bowed my head with a grin on my face. I was overjoyed to receive praise from him.

"Oh right, I have to tell him about the Zoldyck."

I called Machi on the phone while Chrollo and Zeno talked.

"Well, guess I'm done here," Zeno said.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me?" Chrollo asked.

"We were hired by the Ten Dons. Now that they're all dead, you are no longer our target."

"Really? That's surprising. You won't get another chance like this."

"Do you believe that we kill for pleasure? We don't do this for fun. I refused to work for nothing or die for nothing."

"Did you know that I hired Illumi to assassinate the Ten Dons?"

"Of course. But that's irrelevant. We simply do the job we're hired for."

"I see. Say, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"If you and I were to fight one-on-one, who would win?"

"Most likely, I would win. Unless you decided to actually try to kill me. Honestly, you're a cheeky kid."

Chrollo dipped his head. I walked over to Zeno, telling him about the white-haired Zoldyck and Gon.

"Ah, I see you've met Killua. Now, are they still being held captive?" Zeno frowned.

"Well, apparently they've both escaped so now I don't know where they are."

"Heh, alright. Y/n, you're with him now? This is the one you chose?" Zeno gestured at Chrollo.

I nodded shyly.

"Tsk."

Zeno and Silva walked out of the room.

Just as Zeno was closing the door, we heard his voice.

"I approve!"

I covered my face, too embarrassed to say anything. Chuckling, Chrollo kissed my forehead.

I sat on the floor and Chrollo flopped down, laying his head on my lap.

"What a drag... I couldn't steal their abilities," he groaned.

I beamed at him as I played with his hair. "You've done a great job."

"Thank you, darling," he replied with a warm smile.

I blushed and averted my eyes.

"I expect them to be arriving soon," said Chrollo.

My hands stopped playing with his hair.

"Do you want them to know?" he asked, reaching up his hand to poke at my cheeks.

"I... I don't know. Do you?"

He sat up and pecked me on the lips, then lay back down.

"Yes, y/n. I want everybody to know that you're mine."

My heart fluttered as I stammered, "oh- okay then."

✥

Soon after, the Troupe members arrived to see two of us holding hands.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Feitan said.

"Looks like two lovebirds," Phinks piped in.

"Boss, are you two together now?" Shalnark had a bright smile on his face.

"Yes," Chrollo replied, sounding content and proud.

I stared down at the floor, looking like a tomato.

"Aww, they look so cute together!" Shalnark exclaimed.

"Boss' ears are red," Machi commented.

I couldn't help laughing at what she said.

"Alright, alright. Let's get down to business," said Chrollo, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Looks like you had fun, Danchou," Franklin said.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired now."

"You were up against the Zoldyck family," Shalnark said.

"I wish I could've seen how those two fought you," Shizuku commented.

"Fighting would be more fun than watching," Feitan said.

"Kortopi, everything ready?" asked Chrollo.

"Of course. I can't make living copies, but I can provide static copies," Kortopi replied.

"Good enough. Then, we'll stick to the plan," Chrollo decided. "Also, don't touch the ambulance that girl is in," he said as he unravelled the bandage that was wrapped around his head, revealing the tattoo on his forehead.

"Mmm, he looks so good like this too~"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for! We will now begin the auction!" the auctioneer exclaimed.

The audience clapped. With that, the auction began.

Little did they know, the Ten Dons were not behind this rescheduled Underground Auction. The Ten Dons were dead. The auctioneer was being controlled by Shalnark through his phone. The corpses of the Phantom Troupe members were fake. As for the items up for auction...

"Next, we have the fabled sacred jar of the Rai Dynasty, Inspirational Blue, the last pristine piece left in this world," the auctioneer said.

"Um, Inspirational Blue is..." Shizuku walked in the backstage.

"Over here," Phinks held up a jar and handed it to Shizuku.

"Kortopi, this one is next," Shizuku walked over to Kortopi, who was sitting on the ground, and gave him the item. "Here, make a copy."

"Okay," Kortopi responded. He placed his left hand onto the jar and his right hand hovered in the air. Under the palm of his right hand, an identical jar materialised.

"Kortopi is probably the best conjurer I've ever seen," I remarked. "His ability is incredible and the fact that he's able to copy so many items effortlessly is astonishing."

I was in the backstage. My lover was sitting next to me and leaning on my shoulder, recovering from his previous fight.

"He's quite gifted at conjuration," Chrollo said.

"I often wonder how you manage to recruit such skillful Nen users and even lead this Troupe..."

"Let's not forget how you were able to make decent use of your Nen abilities without training in Nen. You're a Nen genius yourself," he chuckled.

I laughed, "I wasn't using them probably, and I didn't even know Ten and Zetsu and Gyo and all that... Back then, I had to make sure that my jobs would not involve fighting against capable Nen users because I knew I wasn't strong enough."

"I've been wanting to ask, how did you meet Zeno?" he asked suddenly.

"A bit more than two years ago, I was hired to be part of an assassination team with Zeno and another assassin. I originally didn't want to accept the job since it was way bigger than my usual jobs and spanned a whole month, but the client said that a Zoldyck would be responsible for doing most of the work. Plus, the payment was really good, so I accepted it in the end. Zeno showed me what an elite assassin was like, and I learnt a lot from him. I guess the old man grew rather fond of me.

"Oh, that was when I realised that there was so much more to Nen. I wanted to learn more, but I didn't know how and life was difficult back then. My main priorities were simply to earn money and stay alive," I suddenly extended my arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad I met you, Chrollo," I murmured.

"I'm grateful that I met you too," his soft, tender voice filled me with warmth. His hand caressed my hair.

"Now, everyone... It's time for our last item tonight! One of the world's seven most beautiful items, the Scarlet Eyes!" the auctioneer's voice was followed by the crowd's cheers.

"What do you want from this heist?" Chrollo suddenly asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know..." I thought for a moment. "Oh yes, I do want one thing!"

"What is it?"

"I'd like to have the leader of the Phantom Troupe please," I said, grinning ear to ear.

He laughed and pinched my cheeks, "He's already yours."

"Okay, then that's all!" I buried my face in his chest. "But really, I don't want those exquisite, valuable items."

"Then I'll just send some money to your account."

"Sure, I can't possibly turn down cash," I giggled.

✥

"Alright, there's enough for everyone! Grab your drink over here!" Shalnark shouted, grinning cheerfully.

The Phantom Troupe was celebrating their success at the hideout. And I, of course, joined them.

I walked over and picked up two bottles, "Thanks, Shalnark."

I returned to Chrollo's side and sat down next to him. We started drinking.

I looked around at the merry group of criminals around me. Spotting Kortopi sitting on a box with a bottle of wine next to him, I approached him.

"Kortopi, you're underage," I said to the little boy in front of me, "No alcohol for you till you're an adult, okay?"

He looked up at me unblinkingly, then nodded his head, "Okay."

I knelt down and smiled at him, asking if I could pat his head.

"Okay," he replied.

I chuckled and gently gave his head a few pats. "Is there anything you'd like to drink?"

"Can I have soda?"

"Of course," I looked over my shoulder and yelled, "Shalnark, do we have soda?"

"Yes, hold on... There!" he threw two cans of soda towards me.

I caught them and handed them to Kortopi.

"Tell me if you want anything else, okay? Don't worry, it'll only take me a few minutes to go get them for you."

"Okay."

I stood up and was about to walk away when I felt something tugging on my sleeve. Turning around, I saw Kortopi letting go of my sleeve, saying, "Thank you!"

With a warm smile on my face, I reached down to ruffle his hair, "You're welcome."

I sat down beside Chrollo. His gaze was affectionate and warm. Although he didn't say anything, I could feel that he was contented and relaxed. I leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Enjoying your new role as the boss' girlfriend?" he murmured next to my ear.

"Mhmm."

He pecked me on the cheek and continued drinking. I observed the Troupe members and smiled as I could see they were all enjoying theirselves.

Then, I saw a certain clown holding his phone next to his ear. I frowned.

"Chrollo had told me to stay away from Hisoka and he made sure I wouldn't have to be with him in any mission... Hisoka seems to be the only spider he doesn't fully trust."

As I was about to report to Chrollo Hisoka's behaviour, Hisoka held his phone in front of him and tapped on it. The person he was calling did not pick up.

As if sensing my gaze, he turned towards me and smirked.

"Creepy clown."


	12. Chapter 12

The spiders all went to their positions and made themselves comfortable.

I leaned on Chrollo's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. The warmth that radiated from his body made me feel comforted and safe, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

While sleeping, I suddenly felt the body next to me moving. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Chrollo groggily, "Hmm?"

"Nothing, darling." he murmured softly.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Just a dream, go back to sleep," he said gently and pecked me on the cheek.

"Okay," I pouted and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, y/n."

✥

The lighting inside the tattered building dimmed as dark clouds loomed over us in the sky above.

"What do you mean? We're leaving?" Nobunaga demanded.

"I mean exactly what I say. We're departing tonight," Chrollo replied calmly. "We'll take the rest of the treasure tonight. That will be the end."

"It isn't."

"What else is there?"

"We have to find the chain user."

"You seem obsessed."

"Yes, I am. We're going to scatter without avenging Uvo? Uvo will be bored in the next world if we don't send the chain user to join him."

"Cut it out, Nobunaga," Franklin piped up in his deep, booming voice. "The boss has issued an order."

"Yeah, and an order from the boss is absolute. But is that really an order from our boss, Chrollo?"

"Nobunaga, watch yourself..." Franklin growled.

"Shut up! I'm talking to Chrollo!"

I stepped closer to Chrollo. Standing up from his seat, he jumped down from the platform onto the ground below, and I followed suit. He approached Nobunaga.

"Before I can answer your question..." Chrollo held up his right arm. The Bandit's Secret appeared in his right hand. "Nobunaga, I need you to answer my question. What's your date of birth?"

"Huh?" 

"What day were you born?"

"September 8th, 70."

"Oh, so he's going to tell Nobunaga's fortune."

"Blood type?"

"B."

"Name?"

"Nobunaga Hazama... You already know that! What is this about? What do you want next?" Nobunaga sounded annoyed.

"No, that's enough," Chrollo took out a piece of paper. "Write all of that on this sheet of paper."

"Why didn't you tell me to do that in the first place?"

Nobunaga quickly wrote down the information and handed it to Chrollo. Chrollo sat down onto one of the crates on the floor and placed the sheet of paper on the box before him. With his book open in his right hand, he held up his pen over the paper. Just as it was with Neon Nostrade, the purple creature hovered over Chrollo's hand and moved his hand to scribble words onto the paper.

The Troupe gazed intently at Chrollo, amazed at the fortune-telling ability. Nobunaga looked dumbfounded with his mouth wide open.

When Chrollo was done, the creature disappeared and he handed the paper to Nobunaga.

✥

"Wait..." Hisoka leaped down from the window he was sitting next to and walked towards the Troupe. "You should tell some of the other members' fortunes. Perhaps we could gather additional clues for avoiding the prophecy."

"I agree. More prophecies and more clues would be useful."

I looked at Chrollo. He nodded and took out sheets of paper.

The Troupe members lined up in front of Chrollo and wrote down their information. One by one, they received their prophecies. 

Machi looked up at me after reading her fortune, "What about you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know what my surname is."

"Mother refused to mention my father or tell me anything about him, so I still know nothing, not even my own surname."

"What does your fortune say? Let me see," I heard Pakunoda say. She was standing in front of Hisoka.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes before averting his gaze. "I don't recommend it. It'll give you a shock."

"Just let me see it."

"Very well," Hisoka gave Pakunoda the sheet of paper. Reading what was written, Pakunoda gasped. She turned around and walked to the other Troupe members. "Look at this, everyone!"

Hearing the urgency in her tone, the spiders and I gathered around Pakunoda. Meanwhile, Hisoka was calmly playing with his poker cards, a smirk on his face. 

"Hisoka, what is this?" Nobunaga grabbed the piece of paper. "Let me see!" 

Nobunaga's eyes widened as he read out the prophecy. Frowning and glaring at Hisoka intensely, he stepped towards the red-haired spider.

"Hisoka... Did you sell him out?" he drew out his katana from its sheath, pointing the tip at Hisoka. "Sell out Uvo?!"

A bolt of lightning struck outside and there was a loud boom of thunder. The light illuminated Hisoka's figured as he continued shuffling his cards. He remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Nobunaga growled.

Shalnark and Franklin dashed over and stood in Nobunaga's way, blocking him from reaching Hisoka.

"Out of my way!" Nobunaga snarled.

"Hold on... Let's hear his explanation," Franklin said.

They turned to face Hisoka. "Hisoka, explain what happened this week."

"I cannot," Hisoka responded.

"What?!" Nobunaga cried.

"All I can say is that the first verse was true... Nothing more."

I frowned. Glancing to my left, I could see Chrollo deep in thought.

"He said he cannot. Is it because he doesn't want to, or something makes him unable to do so?"

"Hisoka, why can't you explain?" Shalnark asked.

"If I were to tell you the reason, I would be telling you precisely what I cannot say. Thus, I cannot say. It isn't that I won't. I cannot. That's all I can let you know. If you cannot accept my answer, then in order to defend myself, I'll have no choice but to fight," Hisoka drew out his cards and got into a fighting stance. He narrowed his eyes.

"Forget it," Nobunaga put his katana back and stepped away. "You're impossible to deal with."

"As if, you fool!" turning around, he suddenly drew his sword and charged at Hisoka. 

Just as Hisoka was about to counter his attack, I saw Chrollo move and conjure his book. 

In an instant, Nobunaga was no longer in front of Hisoka. Instead, he was on the platform up above, metres away from his target.

"Nobunaga, stop talking for a bit," the leader of the Phantom Troupe said quietly, with his eyes closed and his book in his hand.

I was amazed by Chrollo's swift action. He had managed to conjure his book, flip to a page, and use an ability to change Nobunaga's location within a fraction of a second.

"Teleportation..."

"Did the boss do that?" I heard Phinks murmur.

"Probably," Machi said.

"Hisoka, I have a few questions for you. If you're unable to answer, just say so."

✥

"Uvo, Hisoka, Shizuku, Pakunoda, Shalnark. One more for half of the members... No one else's fortune predicted their death?" Chrollo said.

"Then it has to be Feitan, Kortopi, or me. We didn't get our fortunes told because we lacked the data. It shouldn't be y/n either, she's not actually part of the Troupe yet," Phinks stated.

Chrollo nodded.

"I'm staying here. There's something I wish to do before I die. I will not be leaving our temporary shelter," Hisoka decided.

"Boss, what should we do?" Shalnark asked the question we all wanted to ask.

Brows furrowed, Chrollo thought for a while before raising his head.

"Stay."


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's break into groups. We'll spend the next week operating in these groups. Avoid moving alone. Shizuku, Pakunoda, and Machi. Kortopi, Phinks, and Feitan. Nobunaga and Shalnark are with me. Bonolenov, Franklin, and Hisoka will stay here," Chrollo announced.

"Boss, may I ask a question?" Machi raised up her palm. "Some kids know about this place."

"Kids?"

"Well, they didn't have anything to do with the chain user, but I'm still worried."

"Yeah! I forgot! Boss, I want to recruit that kid!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

Chrollo stared at the two of them blankly and blinked.

"Nobunaga, the kid already rejected you!" I said with a laugh.

"Wait, that wasn't why I mentioned them!" Machi said, clearly annoyed.

Chrollo frowned, looking even more confused. I explained to him what had happened earlier regarding the two kids.

"I see... He does sound interesting. However, it doesn't sound like he'll join the spiders."

"We can convince him! Just meet with him," Nobunaga insisted upon inviting Gon to join the Troupe.

"Boss, don't listen to him," Machi sighed.

"So, why the concern?" Chrollo questioned.

"One of the kids is a Zoldyck, the one I told Zeno about. However, I don't know anything about the other one, and according to Pakunoda, they are not linked to the chain user." I said.

"Um... For the other one... it's just a hunch," Machi admitted hesitantly.

"Instinct, huh? You have sharp instincts. It's possible that there's something important else about those kids. To be safe, we need more fake bases," Chrollo turned to speak to Kortopi. "Kortopi, can you make ten more?"

"I can do another fifty. And the instant anyone enters a fake base, I'll know. My copies function as En." Kortopi replied.

"Fifty? That's five times more than what Chrollo requested! Copies that can function as En can definitely be very useful. I would never have expected a small adorable kid like Kortopi to be capable of doing such great tasks. The members of the Phantom Troupe are truly... powerful and fearful."

✥

"You've already told me everything that Uvo knew about the chain user?" asked Chrollo.

"Yeah, when we were investigating the Nostrade Family using the Hunter website, Uvo pointed to three members at the top," Shalnark told him.

"It was late night on the 1st when we realised they were the daughter's bodyguards. And I met that daughter yesterday."

"He keeps referring to Neon as Nostrade's daughter, I wonder if he noticed that I wasn't very happy with his interaction with her. Anyway, I'm not complaining~"

"That's when you stole her ability."

"Yeah," Chrollo held up a sheet of paper with a few photos printed on top. "Here is an updated list of bodyguards, there are two new members."

"Wow."

"They already have new information up?"

"Seven bodyguards... Perhaps more. That's a lot of people to guard one girl."

"He must love his daughter."

"He probably cares more about her ability. Her father achieved his current status by using her power. There are many who resent his advancement," I spoke up.

"But why did she come to Yorknew City?" Shizuku raised a question.

"For the auction, I'd imagine," I guessed.

Chrollo suddenly froze and widened his eyes.

"Boss?" Shalnark was concerned.

"Shizuku, y/n..." Chrollo murmured.

"Yes?"

Chrollo sat down and covered his face with his hand. "Nice... Actually, I'm an idiot. Damn, what's wrong with me?" He lifted his head.

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked, curious.

"If I'd stopped to consider why their boss's daughter is in Yorknew City, we could have found the chain user sooner. It's safe to assume that this girl came to Yorknew City for the auction. I was too focused on her fortune-telling to give any regard to that. According to the website, the girl also collects body parts."

"Body parts... The Scarlet eyes!" Shalnark exclaimed.

"Yes. The chain user joined the Nostrade Family for a reason. He knew that the Scarlet Eyes would be sold at the auction, and that Nostrade's daughter would be interested in them. The chain user desires two things, to exact revenge upon us, and to recover his people's eyes. Shal, were we able to steal the Scarlet Eyes?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure. I had the auctioneer running on autopilot throughout the auction."

"I remember Kortopi making a copy of the Scarlet Eyes," I said. Kortopi nodded.

"Kortopi, your copies function as En. Can you tell where the copy is?"

"If I'm touching the real one," Kortopi answered.

We began searching through the boxes and crates that contained the merchandise, looking for the Scarlet Eyes.

"Found them," Shizuku shouted suddenly, holding up a box.

Kortopi placed his hand onto the box and his aura flowed out around him.

"I got it. There's something of the same shape approximately 2500 metres in that direction. We should hurry, the En effect will fade in a few hours."

"Do you have a map?" Chrollo turned to me.

"Here," I handed him a map of Yorknew City.

"North-northwest... 2500 metres... Hotel Beitacle."

"Boss... Let me go. Please," Nobunaga requested.

"Very well. But I shall accompany you."

Nobunaga grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, sir."

"Paku, Machi, Shizuku, you're coming too. Shal, you'll switch with Kortopi."

I looked up at Chrollo, hoping that he would let me go with him as well. But I was disappointed when he turned to say to me softly, "Y/n, you'll stay here, alright?"

I pouted as I muttered, "Okay..."

He reached up to pat my head before turning away to leave the building, with the spiders behind him.

"Well, guess all we can do now is wait," Phinks said as he took a seat on a crate.

Sighing under my breath, I sat down on my spot as well.

✥

Phinks's phone rang and he answered the call, "What is it?"

"Hurry, Phinks! The boss has been captured!" I heard Nobunaga's voice.

I sprang up immediately.

"Chrollo?! Captured? By whom? The chain user? What happened? Where is he now?"

I felt a sharp stab of pain in my chest. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Panic rising inside of me, I was filled with fear and worry. I was frantic.

For a moment, it felt as if the floor had caved in and I was falling into a bottomless void. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. All I could feel was the swirl of emotions in my head.


	14. Chapter 14

"Y/n, y/n."

I opened my eyes to see Shalnark in front of me, a concerned look in his eyes. Feeling dazed, I blinked and stared at him, my face blank.

"Let's go. Don't worry too much, they have the chain user's friends as hostages. The boss is safe," his words pulled me back into the present world.

I nodded slowly. Thoughts and images kept flashing through my head as I sprinted across the city numbly, following the figures of Shalnark, Phinks and Feitan in front of me. We swiftly made our way to the hotel.

"Explain," I demanded as we entered through the doors.

"The lights went out," Shizuku replied.

"A blackout?"

"The boss was taken in that instant," said Nobunaga.

"They took advantage of the darkness."

"Here's the message from the chain user," Kortopi handed Phinks a piece of paper. I read the message written.

"Why didn't you go after him immediately?" Feitan asked.

"Machi and Paku were injured," Nobunaga explained.

"So?"

"He has allies who are pro Hunters."

"So?"

"Read between the lines! It proves we can use these kids as hostages. If we give chase and let them escape, it's over! The boss has probably been captured by those chains that even Uvo couldn't break. It'll be difficult for him to escape on his own!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Probably?"

"The lights went out! By the time our eyes adjusted, the boss was gone. We weren't in any condition to move."

"I could have solved that problem so easily, with a snap of my fingers."

"It's my fault. I should have been present," I said in a quiet tone, my voice trembling. "A blackout wouldn't have been any problem. I could have lit the lights back on in an instant. Chrollo wouldn't have been captured so easily. We could have gone after the chain user."

"If only I was there. Why did I stay? Why didn't I go? I should've begged Chrollo to let me accompany him. I should've stayed by his side. I should've been with him when he was attacked. I've failed to protect him. I was capable of preventing this from happening, but I wasn't present."

"It's not your fault," Kortopi's voice reached my ears. Standing in front of me, he was tugging at my sleeve, with his wide, unblinking eye staring into my eyes.

"Don't blame yourself. The boss probably wanted you to stay safe and avoid the chain user," Pakunoda dipped her head.

"Pondering over what we could have done won't change anything. All we can do now is focus on what we're going to do," Machi said calmly.

"For now, we need a plan," Shalnark said.

Phinks's phone rang.

"It's the boss."

We all watched him.

"The chain user?"

"We must keep the hostages safe. It's the only way we can get Chrollo back. No matter what it takes, I'm going to make sure that he's going to live and be by my side."

"Can I ask you something first? It's about the second demand. The two hostages put up a struggle and we had to break a few bones," Phinks grinned sinisterly. I narrowed my eyes.

Phinks looked down at his phone. It seemed the chain user had cut off. He called the number back.

"Sorry, I was lying. Both of them are unharmed."

Phinks handed Pakunoda the phone. Machi and Nobunaga punched Phinks simultaneously, as some sort of punishment for his foolish behaviour. I was still frowning at him until he muttered an apology.

"Hello?" Pakunoda spoke to the chain user on the phone. Feitan silently walked over to stand next to her, planning to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Pakunoda shook her head at Feitan. He scoffed. She walked away from us.

A while later, she came over and told Nobunaga to go with her. Nobunaga then talked to the chain user on the phone.

Pakunoda and Nobunaga came back, but Pakunoda continued heading towards the entrance of the hotel alone.

"Hey, Paku!" Phinks called.

"Wait!" Nobunaga shouted. "Let Paku go by herself. We're returning to the hideout. Orders from the chain user."

"What's your point?"

"If we disobey, he'll kill Danchou!"

"Are you an idiot? If that happens, we kill the chain user. And that will be the end."

"Wait what?! Does he mean he wants us to disobey the chain user's demands and put Chrollo's life at risk? What is this?"

"It's what Danchou would tell us to do," Feitan added. "Nobunaga, you insult the spider."

"I don't know what I expected the reaction of the Troupe members to be, but this is definitely not it. What are they saying? Do they not care about Chrollo's safety? Isn't he their leader?"

"What are you saying?" my eyes were narrowed and I frowned at them.

"We have to follow Pakunoda now. This is an absolute necessity!" Phinks said, sounding determined.

"I concur. There's no point in letting Paku go alone. If we continue to follow his orders, the fortunes will come true," Shalnark spoke.

"Shalnark? What are you doing? They aren't even trying to save Chrollo, as if they don't care about whether he survives or not... What are these people?"

I was trembling.

I almost jumped when I felt a small finger poking at my hand. I looked down. Kortopi was touching my hand with a finger, looking up at me. His huge, round eye was wide open as always. I couldn't see his face. Yet somehow, I could feel he was trying to comfort and support me.

Gently, I wrapped my hand around his. He didn't flinch nor pull his hand away. The warmth of his little palm passed on to my fingers. I began to calm down, finally able to think straight.

"I agree with Nobunaga. We should follow his orders for now," Machi said firmly. Kortopi agreed.

"For now? How long do we listen to him?" Phinks asked.

"Until Chrollo returns safely," I suddenly spoke.

"Until half our limbs are gone?" Phinks retorted.

"We have hostages here. The chain user obviously cares about them, I would guess they're friends. As long as we have these hostages, the chain user's actions will be restricted," I tried to persuade them.

Deep down, I knew that there wasn't much that we could do. The only way to keep Chrollo safe for now was to obey the chain user's orders.

"I want to, no, I must protect Chrollo. I have no choice. I will let the chain user have his way, as long as Chrollo is safe and unharmed."

"You're not a Troupe member," Feitan hissed.

"Chrollo is my man," I snarled.

"Shizuku, what do you think?" Phinks turned to ask Shizuku.

"When there's a fight, we flip a coin," Shizuku responded.

"He's broken the rules."

"But I'll side with Nobunaga. I don't want Danchou to die now. I don't want Paku to die, either. I'm sure Paku feels the same way. That's why she left without a word."

"I don't believe this... Talking to you is pointless. I'm going to follow Pakunoda," Phinks sighed as he stepped towards the entrance.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

Nobunaga and I yelled at the same time.

"Take one more step, and I'll cut you down," Nobunaga threatened as his aura flared up around him. His hands reached for his katana.

"Stop," I repeated as I created a barrier of light energy at the entrance and conjured a jet black wolf that leapt in front of Phinks, teeth bared and growling.

"Go ahead and try," Phinks growled. His strong aura flowed out of him.

But then, Nobunaga's body dropped down. Shizuku had hit him.

"Troupe members aren't allowed to fight," she stated.

"Aren't you on Nobunaga's side?" Phinks asked.

"That's what my heart says. But the rules are absolute. If we reject the rules, we reject the spider. and we also reject Danchou. I don't want to do that."

I ignored their conversation as I glared daggers at Phinks.

"I am not a Troupe member. I am not confined by their rules. I do not care about the spider. All I care about, is Chrollo Lucilfer."

Shalnark's phone rang.

"It's him."

"I'll take it," Phinks took the phone. "Hello?"

"Put one of the hostages on the phone," I heard the chain user say.

Phinks put the phone next to Killua's ear.

"Are they all together?"

"They are right now, but they're talking about going after Pakunoda..." the Zoldyck told the chain user.

"Smart boy."

"Watch your mouth, kid. Hello?"

"You have thirty minutes to return to your hideout. You can try trickery if you want, but your leader will die. I'll call again shortly."

"We won't be able to follow Paku now," said Shizuku.

"Damn it!" Phinks cursed.

I finally deactivated my Yin and Yang Nen ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus treat of what I imagine would have happened if y/n was present when Chrollo was captured~
> 
> ✥
> 
> When the clock struck seven, the lights suddenly went out. Sensing something darting towards her direction, y/n swiftly dodged to the side. An ominous feeling rose inside her as light energy immediately shot out from her left hand and spread across the room. In her right hand, an orb of dark energy appeared.
> 
> Chrollo was no longer next to her.
> 
> Instead, he was chained up and held by a girl, metres away from the spiders.
> 
> "Chains. Seven o'clock. Blackout. Chrollo," y/n immediately understood what their plan was.
> 
> In a flash, she was behind the tall, annoying man who had been talking loudly on the phone and obviously working with the chain user.
> 
> Her right arm shot out towards the man in chains. Wisps of dark energy wrapped themselves around Chrollo, forming an armour of obsidian black around his body. He smiled widely and fixed his gaze on y/n. At the same time, a huge scythe solidified in her left hand. It radiated immense light energy, glowing so brightly that it hurt the others' eyes when they stared at it for too long.
> 
> Meanwhile, Feitan and Phinks were already on either side of the chain user. Feitan's hand was in front of the chain user's neck, ready to slice his head off, while Phinks was holding the back of the chain user's neck. Nobunaga's katana was touching the neck of the woman next to the chain user. The kids were tied up and held by Machi, Shizuku and Pakunoda.
> 
> Y/n was visibly shaking with fury.
> 
> "Oh no, now y/n is furious..." Chrollo sighed internally.
> 
> It was silent for a few seconds. Then y/n spoke.
> 
> "Hello, chain user. We finally meet. Let me explain the situation to you. The lives of you and your four friends are in the hands of the spiders and me. You've managed to capture the leader of the Troupe with your chains, but there is now an armour of dark energy protecting him. Even if the strength of your Nen chains is on par with the Nen dragon of Zeno Zoldyck, the grandfather of your friend Killua Zoldyck right there, it will take you at least 2 seconds to break through the armour and reach the surface of his skin, which is more than enough for us to end all five of your lives. Chain user, you have two choices. Release him, or you all die."
> 
> Killua glared at y/n. "How does she know my name? Does she know grandfather Zeno? She probably does... That means she must be very dangerous. Even though they know I'm a Zoldyck, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me," Killua thought.
> 
> "Oh, my little darling, looks so adorable even when she's angry! I just want to hug her and smother her with kisses right now." Chrollo loved how y/n was being so protective over him, getting all riled up when he's captured. Unable to suppress the smile creeping onto his face, he grinned happily, eyes lit up with content.
> 
> "... He's in danger and I'm furious, but now he's smiling like an idiot?!" y/n wanted to roll her eyes at her boyfriend.
> 
> "She is the perfect one for the boss," the Phantom Troupe shared the same thought as they gained newfound respect towards y/n.
> 
> "Fine," the chain user finally growled as he released Chrollo from the chains.


	15. Chapter 15

"Does he really expect us to accept those conditions? Tell us where he is, Pakunoda. We'll kill the kids, then deal with the chain user," Phinks demanded.

"You're insisting?" Machi frowned.

"I insist. If you don't tell us, I won't let you leave."

"I refuse to tell you where he is, and I am taking the kids alone. Don't interfere," Pakunoda replied.

"Interfere?! Who's the one interfering with our plans?"

"Go, Pakunoda. We'll stop them," Machi said.

"No one will be interfering." I growled.

"Stop us?" Feitan hissed as his aura flowed around him. "Are you trying to insult us?"

"You're too weak to be able to even stand a chance of defeating any of us," Phinks sneered.

"He's right. I'm awfully weak compared to them."

"I am weaker than you. But I will do whatever it takes to keep Chrollo safe, no matter the costs and the consequences, even if it means I will have to fight against you. I either succeed, or die trying," I spat coldly.

We all used Ren and aura shrouded our bodies.

"You're serious? I don't get it. Have you lost your minds?" Phinks said.

"I bet they were defeated by the chain user before we arrived. They're probably under his control. This is a waste of time. I'll make them talk," Feitan's voice was malicious.

"Is it really so hard to understand?" the green boy, Gon, spoke abruptly. "You don't understand why Pakunoda wants to leave without a word? You don't understand why Machi and y/n are stopping you? You honestly think they're being controlled? They want to rescue your boss! Is it so hard to understand the desire to save a friend?!"

"Shut up, kid! Are you that desperate to be spared?" Phinks shouted at him.

Gon breathed in deeply and suddenly broke through the chains that were wrapped around him. They burst apart and shattered, falling onto the floor. He jumped up.

"Well, what a surprise. He's stronger than I thought. I knew the Zoldyck wouldn't actually be bound by those feeble chains, but this green boy isn't weak either."

"I'm not doing this for my sake. Take back those words!" he shouted back angrily.

"Good grief," Killua sighed as he released himself from the chains as well.

"I refuse. If you have a problem, come here. The second you take a step, I'll rip your head off," Phinks threatened.

"Then I won't budge an inch!" Gon retorted. "Kurapika isn't like you. No matter how much he hates someone, he wouldn't lose control and kill them without mercy. If he makes a promise, he will definitely keep his word! After meeting him in person, Pakunoda knows this. If you follow his conditions, he'll return your boss!"

"That's enough, kid. Don't think you can say whatever you want!" Phinks looked like he was ready to slaughter Gon.

"That's enough. Let Pakunoda go," Franklin's booming voice rang throughout the room.

"You're siding with them?"

"Shal, right now, what would our worst-case scenario be?" Franklin turned to speak to Shalnark.

"Hmm... The boss is already dead, Pakunoda and the others are being controlled, y/n betrays us, we can't find the chain user, and the two kids escape..." Shalnark responded.

"Then, you've got it wrong. The worst-case scenario would be that we all die and the spider perishes. By comparison, your scenario would be quite pleasant. Am I wrong?"

"N-No, you're right."

"I don't care about your reasons. You're being too reliant on the boss. If the Troupe falls apart as a result, that's the greatest betrayal you could make towards the boss. If we keep bickering, that could well happen. Calm down. Let them have their way... Pakunoda can take the kids. If the boss doesn't return, we kill the members being controlled and y/n, and start to rebuild the spider. It's extremely simple."

"I'm fine with that," I said calmly as I met Phink's gaze.

"Me too, if that's what it takes to satisfy you. Well, I'm not being controlled, and it won't be easy to kill me," Machi put her hands on her hips.

Phinks scoffed as the phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

He threw the phone towards Gon as Shalnark cried out, "Don't break it!"

"Yeah, they're all here," Gon said to the chain user. He threw the phone back at Phinks as Shalnark freaked out again, "Hey!"

"We're following your orders," Phinks finally said. I sighed in relief.

"Aren't you going to follow them? The chain user can't monitor our location now," Franklin asked.

I tensed, preparing to act in case Phinks decided to follow them. But then I relaxed when I heard Phinks's reply.

"Shut up. If I give chase, you'll all stop me. For now, I'll just sit and wait. If Danchou fails to return, I'll kill you, too," Phinks answered.

"Go ahead."

Sitting on Chrollo's usual spot, I closed my eyes. I pictured his handsome face and his mesmerising eyes, reminiscing about the memories we shared. I silently whispered a prayer.

"Please, come back to me, Chrollo."

✥

Hearing footsteps, we immediately rose.

"Only one... It's Pakunoda..."

"Where's Chrollo?" I asked, trying to stay collected as Pakunoda entered the building.

"He won't be coming here," she quietly replied.

"Don't mess with me. Explain yourself!" Phinks yelled.

"Don't worry. In return..." purple aura surrounded Pakunoda.

"Feitan. Phinks. Machi. Nobunaga. Shalnark. Franklin," she pointed her revolver at the Troupe members. "Do you trust me?"

"Hey, are you being controlled by-" Phinks began.

"Phinks! Have some faith. It's Paku."

Pakunoda took a deep breath. Pulling the trigger, she shot six Nen bullets towards the six founding members of the Phantom Troupe.

I was amazed. It was the first time I had seen Pakunoda's Nen ability in action.

"Nen bullets? What are those? Surely they aren't harmful, but what do they do?"

All of a sudden, Pakunoda's eyes widened. Her body fell limp, dropping onto the floor. Blood oozed out of her mouth.

I gasped and sprinted across the floor, "Pakunoda?!"

Shizuku knelt beside Pakunoda. "She's dead," she stated quietly.

I dipped my head. Shocked and puzzled, I asked the spiders, "What happened?"

"Let me explain," Phinks spoke in a hushed voice. "I understand everything."

As Phinks was explaining what he had learnt from Pakunoda's memories, my phone rang.

I looked down at the screen.

"Him? Could it really be?"

I put the phone next to my ear.

"Hello?" I murmured, my voice trembling and barely audible.

"Y/n."

"It really is him."

It was Chrollo.

My eyes began to water upon hearing his voice. I didn't say anything, my lips unable to form words properly.

"It's me."

"Chr-Chrollo..." I managed to whisper. Tears flowed freely out of my eyes, leaving wet streaks on my cheeks. I sniffed pathetically, feeling weak and vulnerable all of a sudden.

"It's the boss?! But isn't he forbidden from contacting us?" Shalnark exclaimed.

"Y/n is not a member of the Troupe," Machi said.

"Are you alright, y/n?" I could just imagine the frown on his face.

"I am, as long as you're safe," my voice came out as a squeak. I turned my face away in embarrassment.

"Y/n... Don't worry. I'm right here, safe and sound," he said gently, trying to comfort me.

"Where are you now?"

"I'll send you my location later. Now, I need you to help me pass on a message to the Troupe," I sniffed as he was speaking, his warm and affectionate voice made my heart flutter. "Will you do that for me please, hmm?"

"O-okay, Chrollo," I blushed, hoping the Troupe didn't hear him.


	16. Chapter 16

After passing on Chrollo's message to the spider's, it was time for me to part ways with the Phantom Troupe, for my lover had sent me his location and I was to reunite with him.

"There you go. It's Danchou's stuff," Shalnark handed me a duffle bag that held Chrollo's properties.

"Thanks, Shal."

"Oh and, um, we have some gifts for you, y/n," Phinks said, scratching his head with his eyes averted.

"G-gifts?" I stuttered, obviously surprised.

"Yup. We hope you like them!" Shizuku beamed.

"Shurikens," Feitan simply muttered as he presented me with an array of throwing stars, in different shapes and sizes.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about what happened. We got this set of eight shurikens for you," Phinks said while looking down at the floor.

"Thank you, Feitan, Phinks and everyone!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"You're welcome," Feitan said. His face was partially covered and he looked expressionless, but his actions and words proved a change in his attitude towards me.

Machi came up to me.

"A Hunter License. Stole it from a hunter who's now dead a while back. I'm sure you know the uses and benefits of this?" she gave me a card, on which the logo of the Hunter Association is printed. Knowing how much a Hunter License was worth and all the advantages it brought, the small card felt a lot heavier than its actual mass.

"This little thing is worth a fortune..."

Smiling widely with gratitude, I accepted her gift, "Thank you, Machi." I dipped my head.

Machi's usual cold, emotionless facade broke apart slightly as her lips curved into a slight smile. Leaning in, she whispered next to my ear, "Please take care of Danchou and yourself. Call me if you need anything."

Coming from someone like Machi, her words were unexpected but heartwarming. I nodded and promised to do so.

"Y/n," Kortopi's voice reached my ears. Whirling around, I saw his little figure in front of me.

"Kortopi!" I exclaimed happily as I knelt down. His large, round eye stared straight into my eyes. "Thank you for everything, Kortopi. I'm going to miss you. You have my phone number, right?"

"Yes," he replied. Then, his arms were around my shoulders. After a brief hug, he quickly let me go. "I'll miss you too. Please come to Meteor City to visit us."

"I will!" I patted his head gently, wondering if Kortopi could be smiling behind his hair.

I glanced at the time displayed on my phone as I stood up.

"It's time for me to go," I sighed. I desperately yearned to be at Chrollo's side, but I wasn't eager to bid farewell with the spiders so soon.

I had arrived at Yorknew City with the anticipation of becoming a Troupe member, but now I was departing from the city with the relief that I hadn't become a Troupe member yet.

"Goodbye, y/n!"

"Take care."

"Say hi to the boss for me!"

"Don't die."

"Bye, everyone!" I have a final wave before turning my back against the Troupe members. I sprinted away from the hideout, heading towards Lingon Airport.

I caught one last glimpse of the Phantom Troupe as I looked over my shoulder for a brief moment.

"Farewell. I'll see you all again soon," I murmured to myself.

✥

The airship had arrived at my destination, the Yorbian Canyon. I got off the airship and marvelled at the vastness of the canyon, wondering why Chrollo had decided to meet up with me here.

I typed a message announcing my arrival and was about to press send when I suddenly sensed something dashing towards me. Something with a very familiar aura.

"Chrollo!" I cried as I ran towards him and crashed into his arms. Embracing me tightly, he lifted me up and nuzzled my cheeks. He was chuckling heartily and his eyes were lit up with pure joy and affection, looking nothing like the cruel, heartless leader of the Phantom Troupe.

He pressed his lips firmly against my forehead as he stroked my hair, his other hand still secured tightly on my waist. I circled my arms around his neck.

"I missed you..." I mumbled.

"Me too," he whispered softly.

I breathed in his scent hungrily, my heart filled with warmth and content. I felt safe and secure back in his strong arms and warm embrace.

"I didn't even realise I was missing him this much..."

We shared a few moments of peace and silence, enjoying each other's presence and feeling relieved to be at one another's side once more.

"I'm glad you're back in my arms," he said with a sigh. I gave his soft lips a small peck.

"So... what happened?" I asked, frowning.

Chrollo then proceeded to tell me the story of what had happened and explain the Judgement Chain that was wrapped around his heart. I was shocked and furious when he told me about the exchange between him and Hisoka.

"Hisoka actually betrayed the Troupe and tried to harm Chrollo?!"

As if sensing my anger and agitation, he caressed my cheek, "Hisoka has a fetish for fighting, especially against strong opponents. I'd guess he joined the Troupe solely for a battle against me."

"Once you've removed the Judgement Chain, he's going to pursue you for a fight, right?" my brows were furrowed with worry.

"Yes, and I won't lose," his eyes glinted.

I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I will not let you fight against him unless your victory is guaranteed for sure," I said to him sternly.

"I won't lose you again."

"I'll construct a plan that will ensure a win for me beforehand, alright? Don't worry, darling," he leaned forward and our foreheads touched. "I won't leave your side again."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Nothing but death will set us apart."


	17. Chapter 17

"The calendar loses a precious component, The remaining months gather to mourn. The mourners play a melody, While the eleventh moon quietly rises.

"The chrysanthemum withers and falls, To lie on the ground beside bloody Scarlet Eyes. But you will remain supreme, Even after losing half of your limbs.

"Enjoy the Interlude. Search out new allies. East is the direction to go. You will find one who awaits you.

"That was my entire prophecy. Perhaps, I shall search for a way to remove the Judgement Chain, possibly a Nen exorcist of some sort, by heading East of Yorknew City," Chrollo said.

"East is the direction to go... I concur. It's the best bet we have of finding a solution right now before we're able to get hold of any other clues. I've already contacted the Zoldyck family to see if they can provide any information on Nen exorcists," I nodded.

Chrollo's hand was wrapped protectively around me, even though I was, for once, more powerful than him at that time. Leaning closer to him so that our bodies were pressed against each other, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Darling, up for some training?" the edge of his lips curved up slightly and his eyes sparkled.

I nearly jumped in joy, "Yes, please! Are we going to train while we journey to the East?"

"I figured you might want to do some training. I'd also like to train in aspects other than Nen while constructing a plan for my eventual fight against Hisoka," he caressed my head. "I won't go easy on you, you've got a lot of room for improvement, especially in your physical abilities."

"Yes, sir!" I giggled, but then my tone took a serious turn. "Put me through whatever training you see fit. I will endure, and become stronger."

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less from you," he smiled. "Plus, you'll have to protect me while I can't use my Nen."

"You? The leader of the Phantom Troupe? Asking me to protect you?" I burst out laughing. "That just sounds so wrong."

He planted a kiss on my forehead and chuckled.

"Oh also, Shalnark packed your things into this bag," I held up the duffle bag.

Chrollo looked through the items in the bag, "Hmm, let's head to a village nearby, I'll get rid of most of the stuff. It's around 100km away. We'll run from here to there, without using Nen."

"Okay!" I stretched as I got ready for the long run, beyond excited to train with Chrollo again.

"I'll lead the way, let's go."

We took off running. I didn't know where I was heading and whether we were on the right route, but I trusted Chrollo.

My steps matched his, and it was all so familiar to me. It felt just like when he trained me months ago. As we jogged beside each other in silence, I found peace inside of me. My mind was no longer occupied by worries, concerns, and doubts, as if I was leaving the burdens behind as I left my past and headed into my future with Chrollo by my side. I began wondering about my path into the future and what it held.

"What are we going to do after the Judgement Chain is removed?" I blurted out.

"What do you want to do?" he asked in return.

"I'll follow wherever you go. Are you going home?" I replied.

"Home...?" he said quietly. "I have no home."

I turned around to face him, frowning, "Meteor City?"

"It's where I grew up in, but it doesn't feel like my home." he was deep in thought. "What is your home? The hut where you and your mother lived in?"

"Well, I guess it is, or it used to be. It's where our family lived, if it can be considered a family."

"Family... I have no family, I only have you. The Troupe is my Troupe, but it is not my family."

"I'll be your family," I beamed at him.

"You already are," he flashed me one of his rare genuine smiles, affection and tenderness pouring out of his eyes.

✥

Buildings entered my sight straight ahead as we neared the village Chrollo had mentioned.

"Finally," I heaved a sigh.

"Tired?" Chrollo raised his eyebrows.

"Not at all," I said defiantly.

"You're tired," Chrollo stated, chuckling.

"Okay, maybe I am... Just a bit," I groaned.

"There's a nice inn in town, we'll be staying there for one or two days. Go take a nap while I get rid of the stuff," Chrollo suggested.

"Ooh, yes please."

"Your task is to get a room at the inn, without using your Nen ability."

I immediately understood what he meant and grinned widely, "Got it."

I entered the inn, smiling and nodding at the man who opened the door for me. He blinked and smiled back. I then proceeded to sit down on one of the sofas, listening closely to the conversations around me. Finally, I found what I wanted.

"Hi, can you book a taxi for me?" a man who looked like he was in his sixties asked.

"Sure, sir," the lady at the reception replied.

"I'm coming now, yes. I'll arrive in fifteen minutes. Asuka is still eating at the restaurant, she'll go back to 4044 later. Yes. Okay, see you," he said on the phone as he exited the inn.

"Bingo."

Rising from my seat, I went into the restaurant and looked at the menu. After a few moments, I approached the same lady who had talked to the man before.

"Hi, um, I'm Asuka, my dad just booked a taxi and headed out. I'm supposed to go back to my room, but my dad forgot to give me the key... Could you perhaps let me into my room? It's room number 4044," I asked timidly, putting on a shy girl facade.

"Oh! You're Mister Chi's daughter! Sure thing, I'll take you to your room," she smiled warmly at me.

We took the elevator and got to the fourth floor, where she opened the door to room 4044 for me.

"I'm so glad I can get back to my room, otherwise I would have to wait downstairs for hours! Thank you so much," I exclaimed.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay!"

I closed the door behind me as I entered the room. I put my phone next to my ear as I waited for Chrollo to pick up the phone.

"Hey, I got a room. 4044."

"Good job. I'll be there in two hours."

"Alright!"


	18. Chapter 18

I flopped down into the armchair and yawned. Closing my eyes, I focused on listening to the sounds of people passing by in the corridor.

Someone was walking closer and closer to my room. They stopped outside the door. My eyes blinked open as I stood up and stretched.

The door swung open and a girl who looked about my age stepped in, oblivious to my presence.

In the blink of an eye, I was next to her, with my arm resting on her shoulder.

"Hello~" I said casually with a friendly smile.

She gasped and stared at me with her mouth open.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my room?" she demanded as she pushed me away.

I cackled maniacally on purpose, just to creep her out.

She screeched and scrambled away from me, reaching into her bag to take out her phone.

"Oh no, you don't!" I giggled as the side of my palm came in contact with the back of her neck. She fell unconscious, dropping onto the floor with a thump.

I grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her limp body across the floor, then propped her back up against the wall.

I quickly took a shower in the tiny, cramped washroom. Yawning tiredly and eyelids drooping, I finally collapsed onto the bed afterwards. Pulling the blankets up to cover my body, I sighed contently and let the darkness consume me.

✥

"Intruder."

My eyes flew open instinctively and I leapt up from the bed, spheres of light and darkness materialising against my palms.

"It's me," the familiar voice made me sigh in relief. Chrollo jumped down from the window and came over to me, the cross tattoo on his forehead hidden behind a headband. The duffle bag I had given him was nowhere to be seen.

"I got us some cash," he simply stated as he dropped a pile of cash onto the table.

"What did you do with the stuff in the bag?" I raised my eyebrows as I scooped up the money and stuffed them into my wallet.

"I sent some to clients and sold the others. Luckily, there's a post office here, which just makes everything easier."

I then reported to him how I had gotten this room. His praise that followed lit my face up with a smile.

"What are we going to do with the girl and her father?" I asked.

"Kill them."

"What?" I tilted my head, puzzled. Chrollo and I usually left useless civilians who posed no threat to us alone. Personally, I found it annoying when I had to dispose of the bodies and remove the traces of my presence after a kill.

"The chain user holds valuable information about the Troupe and I. Should he pass on his knowledge to the Hunter Association or our enemies, the fact that I am unable to use Nen is sure to attract Blacklist Hunters and assassins coming my way. I wouldn't be surprised if Zoldycks were hired to attain my head."

I nodded, "We successfully tricked the mafia and the rest of the world into believing members of the Troupe are dead. Our efforts would be wasted if word spreads out that the spiders are very much alive... The mafia community would be greatly enraged, even more so if they found out you are responsible for the deaths of the Ten Dons."

"Indeed. So it's best to make sure that they don't feed information about me and you to whoever who comes after us."

"And dead people don't talk."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll do it," Chrollo volunteered as he reached to open the door.

Before the man standing at the door could process what he was seeing and react, Chrollo clamped his hand over the man's mouth. As the man gave a muffled, strangled cry, his assailant simply twisted his hand, forcing his neck to bend into an abnormal angle.

Bones cracked and crunched, then his body was hanging lifelessly.

Chrollo released the corpse from his grip and it hit the ground beside Asuka. He proceeded to do the same to her. As her neck twisted, I heard her breathing hitch and stop abruptly.

Chrollo took a step back and set his gaze on me. I extended my arms towards the two bodies. Wisps of black and white shot out of my fingertips.

The beam of light reached the surface of the girl's dress, setting the fabric on fire. The small, golden flame glowed brightly as it danced happily across the corpses, its path erupting into flames. Soon enough, the two bodies were entirely engulfed in the blazing fire. Meanwhile, a cocoon of dark energy had formed around the burning bodies.

The fire began dying down and eventually flickered out. What had once been known as Asuka and Mister Chi was now replaced by a pile of ashes.

"Pick something to change into and then we're going out," Chrollo put two stacks of clothes onto the bed. "Those are for you, these are for me."

I looked through the clothing items and selected a black cropped hoodie with a moon design on the front, as well as a black and white plaid pleated skirt.

Chrollo, noticing what I had picked, frowned at me, "No, not that skirt."

"Huh, why?" I pouted.

"Wear this," he held up a pair of khaki green cargo joggers.

"Why?"

"That one's too short, y/n."

"Fine," I grabbed it and got changed in the toilet.

I opened the door of the toilet and stared. Chrollo was wearing a matching hoodie that had a sun design instead.

I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"A- a matching outfit? Really?"

Chrollo glanced at me then quickly looked away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Chrollo~"


	19. Chapter 19

Chrollo and I leapt out of the window in unison, holding hands.

We trod silently across the rooftops, two shadows travelling in the night. The buildings and structures around us whizzed past in a blur.

"We've arrived," Chrollo announced and we halted. Standing on the root of somebody's home, I gazed down.

The street below us was lit up with bright lights that came from the long strings of yellow lanterns and colourful sings of the shops and booths. All kinds of people were wandering around, eating food, visiting shops and chatting. Many had content smiles on their faces, and laughter rang throughout the crowded, noisy street.

"A festival," I murmured.

"Mhmm, I think it's related to the religion of the people here," Chrollo nodded.

"What are we going to do here?"

"Have fun."

"Have fun like normal people do, or like criminals do?"

"What about both?" a subtle smile crept onto his face.

I laughed and grabbed his arm, "Let's go!"

✥

"Mmm, they taste so good!" I mumbled with my mouth full of Yakitori. Chrollo smiled and ruffled my hair.

We had pretty much walked down the entire street, blending in perfectly like a normal, average couple. The cheerful and festive atmosphere seemed to have influenced Chrollo and I as well.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Training."

"No way! Come on, we're at a festival."

"You have to follow me."

"Hmm?"

"Tail me without letting me sense your presence. If I cannot locate you before midnight, you win."

"Okay, it's on!"

His figure blurred, and then he was gone. I followed closely behind him, using Zetsu to conceal my presence.

Chrollo dashed into an alley, taking us to another street with far fewer people. He jumped between the walls on either side and I squinted my eyes to keep track of his rapid movements. Then, he suddenly leapt onto the root of the building on the left. I swiftly walked along the street beside the building, avoiding the people in my way and keeping track of my target out of the corner of my eye.

As I glanced at the environment around me, I realised we were heading further and further away from the festival, towards the outskirts of the town.

Chrollo made a sharp turn and disappeared from my sight. Cursing under my breath, i made my way up a wall and sprinted across the rooftops. I spotted Chrollo. He was sitting on the edge of the roof of a tall building.

Without a sound, I landed onto the ground and slowly advanced towards the building, hidden in a crowd of people who were leaving the festival. I stopped at the base of the building.

"Come up here," Chrollo spoke.

"He sensed me."

I sat down next to him and sighed, "I was so close. Did you notice me before I got here?"

"No. You did well."

I lay down, "Ugh, but I still lost!"

He chuckled in response.

Boom!

It was midnight. Fireworks went off in the sky.

The scene was breathtaking.

Fireworks shot up and burst into blossoms of light, then quickly melted into tiny little stars, showering the land below with sparkles and glitter. There was a variety of colours, red, yellow, green and white light illuminated the pitch-black canopy above.

I gaped in awe at the sight before me. It was the first time I had ever seen fireworks with my own eyes.

Chrollo wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back, resting against his chest.

The fireworks display ended. I tore my eyes away from the sky, which was now tainted by smoke.

"It's beautiful," I murmured. "Thank you."

Chrollo's obsidian eyes looked into mine.

"If you could, would you want to live like this forever?" he suddenly asked thoughtfully. "Leading a peaceful, quiet life, away from the terrors and filth of the world. Living normally."

I was silent for a while. A cool breeze blew by, grazing my cheeks.

"Maybe, maybe not," I responded finally. "What about you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why? What are your desires that you seek to fulfil? You don't care for money, power, status, fame and all that."

"My desires... What are my desires? Perhaps, for the survival and prosperity of the spider."

"You devote your life to the Troupe. But what about yourself?"

"Me? I am the head of the spider... That is all I am. My Phantom Troupe is my purpose. And now, so is the girl in my arms."


	20. Chapter 20

We left the town on the following morning, continuing on our journey to the east. While we were on our way to our unknown destination, we both trained together and sparred with each other, polishing our skills. Our training ranged from physical exercises and martial arts to tactics and tricks. What excited me the most of them all was learning to use the shurikens given to me by the spiders.

A shuriken left my fingers as I hurled it towards the target. It hit one of the crosses, painted red, on a human-shaped dummy made of wood.

"Y/n! Lunch is ready!" Chrollo's voice reached my ears.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I put down the shurikens and headed towards the dining room.

Chrollo and I were on a boat. As we were travelling, we eventually reached the shore, where the land met the sea. He got us a boat and now, we were heading east on the sea.

A waft of air carrying the mouthwatering scent of soup reached my nose. I breathed in deeply and smiled. Chrollo's cooking was good as ever, and he had made one of my favourite dishes.

"Udon!" I squealed as I sat down on a chair and Chrollo put down two bowls of udon on the table.

"I recall this is your favourite," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Chrollo! Love you~"

A pinkish hue was visible on the tips of his ears, "You're welcome, dear."

I was stuffing my mouth full with the delectable udon that Chrollo had made when he announced, "We're closing in on an island directly in front of us. We will reach the shore in two hours."

"Do I need to prepare or pack anything?"

"No, but you can grab your shurikens if you want."

✥

Two hours later, we hopped off the boat and set foot on the island.

The forest before us was eerily quiet. Strangely, I couldn't hear any sounds and noises of animals. This section of the island seemed to be devoid of inhabitants, although I could hear noises of chattering in the distance.

Just as we were about to enter the forest, the thump of footsteps grabbed our attention. Someone tall and largely guilt was coming our way, and they were letting themselves be heard on purpose. Their aura was powerful, intimidating and menacing. Chrollo's arm pressed firmly against my waist.

"Uninvited guests?" A lean, muscular man stepped out of the woods, shrouded in aura.

"He's strong... Who is he?"

"Just so we're clear, you didn't wash up on shore, right? After all, if you'd let the waves carry you, it would be impossible to reach this island."

"Who are you?" Chrollo asked calmly.

"I'm one of the designers of this game. The name's Razor. I mainly handle the Emitter spells, including all movement via spells, and dealing with external threats," he explained with a slight grin on his face, making him appear even more intimidating. Chrollo and I were unfazed.

"Game? Spells?"

Puzzled, I turned to glance at the man next to me, frowning. His eyes were narrowed, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

The muscle guy, Razor, held up a card with the words "RULER ONLY" printed on top.

"This is a special spell only usable by Game Masters. Sorry, but you'll have to leave. You're more than welcome to visit via official channels."

"Official channels? What does he mean? If we're not supposed to enter by reaching the island, are there official portals of some sort?"

"From there, if you defeat me, you can receive an item. Should you decide to play, we'll probably get to fight eventually."

"Alright," Chrollo dipped his head.

"Eliminate on," Razor simply said. The card between his fingers glowed and burst into sparks. Chrollo and I were enclosed in capsules of aura that radiated bright light.

At the next moment, we were flying. I looked to my right, and then down below. We zoomed across the ocean, the shore, forests, towns, villages, cities, until we finally stopped and landed onto the ground.

I inspected our surroundings. Realisation dawned on me.

"Chrollo, are we back at the town with the festival?"

"It seems so..." he sighed. "What a nuisance."

"What was that island and the Razor guy? What did he mean when he was talking about a game and spells?"

"I think I understand. Let's look for an unoccupied building, I'll explain on the way.

✥

We made ourselves comfortable in an abandoned chapel that we found in the outskirts of the town. I had gained an understanding of the game Greed Island, how it actually exists in the real world and takes place on the island we had stumbled upon. It made perfect sense, and it seemed to be the solution we were looking for.

"Thank you. I will be wiring the money to your account as agreed," Chrollo cut off the call and turned to address me. "Illumi has confirmed that there is a Nen exorcist present on Greed Island. According to his brother, Milluki Zoldyck, a multi-millionaire named Battera has recently recruited and sent a group of players into the game. One of them is an exorcist."

The ringing of Chrollo's phone suddenly cut him off. He paused and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Illumi. Is y/n with you?"

"Yes."

"May I talk to both of you?"

Chrollo put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Illumi," I greeted.

"Greetings. I'll go straight to the point. My brother, Killua Zoldyck, and his friend are two of the hunters hired by Battera. They are both currently in the game."

"It's not like you to let your beloved brother run around doing whatever he wants," Chrollo mused.

"If I had my way, he'd be at home training right now. But no, my father has spoken, and the heir to the Zoldyck family is allowed to go on adventures with his little friends for now. Anyway, on behalf of Zeno, I am requesting you to look out for my brother should y/n decide to enter the game or you hire someone to do so."

Chrollo and I instantly understood what Illumi meant and what he was asking for. Chrollo glanced at me, silently asking a question. I nodded and he dipped his head in approval.

"You have my word. You don't need to worry, we will make sure the Zoldyck stays in one piece," I responded.

"I was asking on Zeno's behalf," Illumi repeated, his tone still emotionless as ever.

After ending the call with Illumi, Chrollo dialled Hisoka's number.

"Hello, Chrollo~" the clown's cocky voice came from the phone. "Are we finally going to fight?~"

"No," Chrollo replied bluntly. "I'd like to hire you to find a Nen exorcist for me on Greed Island." He then proceeded to explain the details.

"Of course I will~ Anything for you~" Hisoka purred. "And our fight~"

At this point, the former spider was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm right here, Hisoka," I said. My words were followed by Hisoka's chuckle.

"Oh hey, little y/n~ I bet you two are having so much fun together~ Mind if I join?~"


	21. Chapter 21

"Call me when the job is done," Chrollo snapped as he slammed the red button on the screen, hanging up the phone. "Hisoka," the leader of the Phantom Troupe was practically fuming.

I blinked awkwardly, Hisoka's question ha made me feel very uncomfortable.

Letting out an exasperated sigh and his other hand combing through his hair, Chrollo grabbed my hand. Our fingers entwined and the warmth of his palm was blissful to me.

"All we can do now is wait for the exorcist to be found," I stated.

"Indeed... Is there anything you want to do during this time?" he asked. "You mentioned trying out something new in your training."

"Yes," I nodded. "So, I was thinking about training in defence. Perhaps something like a shield of light energy, and a protective armour of dark energy. This would allow me to defend and protect the Troupe when necessary."

Chrollo, who had been listening close,y looked thoughtful. "The previous events in Yorknew City have forced me to see the need for a Defense Squad in the Troupe." He dipped his head.

Chrollo and I sprang up all of a sudden in unison, sensing five Nen users advancing towards us nearby

"Should we wait for them to come, run towards them, or head elsewhere?"

I waited patiently for Chrollo to give his command.

"Wait," he spoke quietly.

I nodded and counted the number of shurikens I had hidden in my clothes.

"Six."

A few seconds later, the glass windows of the room we were in shattered into pieces as five men barged in.

Dressed in black outfits, their auras were full of menace. Their ill intent was obvious.

If this isn't the leader of the Phantom Troupe and some chick," one of them sneered. His aura flared.

Chrollo, having heard the man's words, narrowed his eyes. My hands balled up into fists, ready to fight.

"We didn't expect someone like you to be stupid enough to return here," another scoffed. "turns out, you're just a fool."

The five men laughed and jeered at us.

"I'll deal with this," I volunteered calmly as an excited grin crept onto my face. It was a perfect chance for me to try out my shurikens.

Chrollo nodded his approval, "No use of your Nen abilities unless necessary."

Then, he disappeared through a window.

"Hey, where did he go!"

"Nevermind, we'll deal with her first."

"So cocky, huh?"

"He just left you here to die at our hands. You don't stand a chance against us pro hunters, just give up already, or you'll-"

The man who was speaking never got to finish his sentence as a star-shaped blade lodged itself into his throat.

"Surprise motherfuckers," my voice was edged with frost. "Tsk, pay attention."

"You bitch!" a man screeched.

The remaining four men charged towards me.

Two kept their distance from me, probably preparing to use longer-ranged attacks.

The other two advanced closer, drawing our their swords and slashing at me from both sides.

I jumped up, kicking out my right leg. It connected with the head of the man on the right.

Aimed at the man on the left, a shuriken left my fingers and whizzed towards its target. He rolled to the side and avoided the blade, sneering, "I saw that coming."

One of them who stood at a distance about six metres away from me began conjuring a sphere of intense, glowing aura.

As he hurled it towards me, I threw another shuriken, infused with my Nen, which collided with the ball of aura.

The aura exploded, but the shuriken managed to break through and hit the man's arm.

A shroud of aura around me protected me from taking any damage from the explosion, but the edge of one of the swords managed to graze my arm. I winced.

"So he's probably an emitter."

"You're too weak~ Is that all you've got?" I taunted with a laugh.

Infuriated, the emitter sent another ball of aura my way. It was significantly more powerful than the previous one, but I noticed that the speed at which it's travelling towards me was slower. I guessed it was because of the shuriken stuck in his arm.

In the blink of an eye, I was behind the swordsman on my right. He was still dazed from the kick, clutching his head. His movements were sluggish.

A punch from behind sent him stumbling forwards, right into the path of the sphere of aura.

As the aura came in contact with his body, he screamed and dropped onto the ground, spluttering up blood.

The emitter stared at his comrade, dumbfounded, before letting out a shriek.

Yelling and growling, the only one who has not attacked me yet stretched out his arms. His fingertips were ignited in flames.

"A transmuter? Transmuting aura into fire?"

I exchanged blows with the remaining swordsman, using the shurikens in my hands to block and parry his attacks. The emitter occasionally projected aura towards me.

The sword sliced a cut on my shoulder. It wasn't deep, and although it was troublesome, it didn't affect me much.

Spotting a flaw in my opponent's defence, I lashed out. I threw a shuriken, which made a deep cut on the side of his neck.

Letting out a screech, the sword fell out of his hand as he bent down. His hand reached up to cover his wound.

"What a shame, the wound isn't deep enough to kill him."

Despite failing to end the man instantly, blood was rapidly oozing out of the wound. Without swift and proper treatment, it was certain that he would soon die from excessive blood loss.

As my lips curved into a smirk, the transmitter finally attacked, blasting waves of rolling, blazing fire.

"No, that's not just fire. It's much, much hotter."

The scorching heat threatened to reduce me into ashes.

There was not enough space to dodge. I had no way of escaping.

I crouched down. Light and dark energy shot out of my fingertips.

A dome of light solidified, wile swirling darkness engulfed my body.

I gritted my teeth as the tongues of the flames swallowed me whole.

Everything exploded.

✥

I stood up, unscratched and unharmed.

My vision was clouded by the dust and particles hovering in the air, stirred up by the detonation.

But that was no hindrance to me.

Activating En, I extended it to a ten-metre radius, swiftly pinpointing my opponent's locations.

I sparing up and darted towards the transmitter like a bullet, my arm extended.

My hand entered and exited his neck, slicing through his flesh and bones. They cracked and snapped so easily, like stepping on a twig.

The emitter must have sensed where I was, as he blasted aura in my direction.

My aura was enough to shield me from any injuries, but my clothes were met with a less fortunate fate.

I cursed under my breath as I saw the impairment of my clothes. Frowning and slightly pissed, I was prepared to launch another attack on the emitter when I heard Chrollo's voice.

"Spare one."

Instead of dealing a fatal blow as I had planned, I enclosed my fingers around the emitter's neck and lifted him up.

Chrollo entered the room through the window. He didn't say anything, but he only patted my head. I guessed it was some sort of praise.

We shifted our gaze to the hunter.

"Who hired you?" he asked coldly.


	22. Chapter 22

I tightened my muscles.

His head slumped down abruptly. I loosened my grip and the corpse thudded onto the ground.

"Well, the chain user sure is determined to avenge his clan on his own, stubbornly refusing to achieve his goal in any other way," Chrollo commented.

According to the hunter, a mafia boss had hired their team of five to hunt down and exterminate the remaining members of the Phantom Troupe. They had, unexpectedly, found traces of Chrollo's presence, suspecting that he was alive and had been to this town. The emitter had then been begging to be freed, promising to not speak a word about this. But of course, Chrollo had ordered his death.

"He wants Troupe members to die at his very own hands, huh? What are you going to do about this?"

Chrollo sighed, "I'll deal with Hisoka and our fight first... The Troupe is going to be inactive in the coming months. They surely understand the risks of trying to kill the chain user while his Judgement Chain is wrapped around my heart. There should be no more encounters with the chain user in the near future. For now, I plan to scout for Nen abilities and steal them after the chain has been removed. I'd suggest we head to Heavens Arena, where there is a larger population of Nen users. You can also train and fight there, what do you think?"

"Alright then!"

✥

"Heavens Arena."

It was not my first time visiting this place, but somehow, the building always managed to make me feel intimidated but excited at the same time.

The 251-story, 991-metre skyscraper loomed over me, seeming to be scratching against the canopy above. In comparison, I felt tiny.

I briskly got registered and breezed through the fights, battling non-stop and quickly ending each with one single blow. As I ascended tens of floors each time, I made it to the 200th floor within one day, earning myself a luxurious, spacious room.

✥

"And now we have... y/n!" the loud, energetic announcement was followed by cheers and shouts.

I stepped out into the dazzling lights and silently walked on stage, my face devoid of any hint of emotion. My eyes bore into my opponent's.

A tall, lean and muscular man stood across me, his eyes squinted as he sized me up. His hand gave a dismissive wave as he scoffed, "This girl is who I'm up against? You're the one who made it up here in one day?"

"Yes," I replied quietly, sighing to myself that I was being underestimated again. I wondered if I really looked that weak.

"Well, you may have trained hard, but I'm going to show you some real power!" he growled, flexing his muscles. "Things are different up here, alright? If you show some respect and pay me a handsome amount of money, I might let you go without any serious injuries... But only after I have initiated you," he used Ren, attempting to frighten me with his display of strength.

I maintained a cold facade as I performed Ren myself, carefully keeping it at a lower level than my opponent's. He was a decent Nen user, but no match for me.

"Y- you know Nen! Ha, interesting..." his eyes widened and he got into a fighting stance. "Nonetheless, I'm going to crush you!"

The man charged towards me. I stood still, waiting for him to attempt to strike me. His fist came flying towards my face. I jumped to the side and curled my fingers into claws. In the blink of an eye, an armour of dark energy adhered to the surface of my body as a glowing shield attached itself to my right arm, pulsating with light energy.

Staying in a defensive position, I used the shield to block his flurry of attacks, with no intention to fight back. No matter what attacks he came up with, I simply defended, treating the battle as a means of training in defence.

The fight dragged on while I ignored the noise coming from my opponent, the spectators and the lady talking to the mic with her loud, annoying voice.

As the man's attacks started getting lousy, I finally decided that it was enough.

My fingertips twitched as I twisted and bent the light rays, creating a duplicate image of myself. My image and I sprinted towards my target, dividing and surrounding him on either side. He tried to attack both fingers of me at once, but his actions were delayed due to his confusion.

This moment of hesitation was enough for me to land a swift chop on his neck. He was knocked out cold.

✥

Similar events happened in the rest of my fights. My peculiar actions soon caught the attention of many fights. Many saw me, a newbie, as an easy opponent and despised me. But those who intended to defeat me never succeeded. When it became clear that my strength was on totally different planes from my previous three opponents, I eventually got to fight with people closer to my level.

But engaging in battles was not the only reason why we were on the 200th floor of Heavens Arena. This place was teeming with Nen users and their Nen abilities, all for Chrollo to steal.

"This guy manipulates a set of knives," I pointed at the photo of a young man, then at a woman. "She was his opponent. An enhancer, with an ability to heal her own wounds really quickly."

"Hmm, not very useful," Chrollo drew crosses over the two photos.

We had managed to get our hands on a list of fighters on the 200th floor, which included names and photos. Chrollo and I watched fights to observe their Nen abilities, marking down any remarkable abilities that may be of use. So far, only five Nen abilities have been recorded.

"I still think the Convert Hands one is the most useful, the only downside is that you need people to switch with."

Chrollo paused, then turned to look at me with his brows furrowed, "Say that again."

"What? Uh, the downside is that you need people to switch appearances with using Convert Hands, right?" I blinked confusedly.

"People," Chrollo murmured.

"Wait. You're thinking of...?" my eyes widened as I understood what he was getting at. "Crowds. Spectators."

"Yes, indeed. Just like the battles here in Heavens Arena."

"You're able to decide where the battle with Hisoka will take place, right?"

"Mhmm, and I can make the venue right here In Heavens Area, with crowds in the spectator stands."

We smiled at each other.


	23. Chapter 23

I stood up from the sofa abruptly, pressing pause and rewind.

"Chrollo, come have a look at this."

Chrollo joined me in front of the television and I pressed play.

On the screen, a woman who looked to be in her thirties dropped small animal stuffed toys onto the ground, which grew in size tor each about two metres tall.

She then conjured a small object in her hand and used it to stamp marks onto the toys.

Upon saying the command to attack her opponent, the gigantic stuffed toys all obeyed and advanced towards their target.

"It seems she is able to control those stuffed toys by stamping a mark onto them," I suggested.

"I wonder if it works on humans or corpses," Chrollo said thoughtfully. "It would allow me to make the most out of having spectators at the venue."

"I'll try to collect more information about this woman and maybe befriend her," I offered.

Chrollo nodded in response, "I'll be dealing with the user of Convert Hands tonight. Feitan and Machi are arriving tonight, right?"

"Yes, by midnight. Should I try getting close to the woman, Hanako, tonight also?"

"Sure, if you're not too tired from your fight yesterday," he caressed my head tenderly.

✥

"Hello, Miss- Miss Hanako! May I have an autograph, please?" I stuttered as I ran up to the woman in small, hurried steps, an open notebook and a pen in my outstretched hands.

"Oh, sure!" Hanako smiled and signed on the page.

You see, after discovering that Hanako, being a veteran who had been fighting in Heavens Arena for a long time, was quite famous, I decided to disguise myself as a fan of hers.

Acting like an excited fangirl who just wanted to grab this chance and get closer to her idol, I insisted upon inviting Hanako to dinner. She eventually agreed.

Things went smoothly afterwards. I was able to obtain valuable information, and I could feel Hanako slowly letting her guard down towards me.

✥

"She's thirty-five years old, a mother of two daughters. She occasionally fought in Heavens Arena to earn money for her family. Her husband works at home. Her two daughters are going to visit her two days later, which is the day after tomorrow," I reported to Chrollo on the phone. "Here's what I thought of. We grab her kids along with her, use her kids to make her give you her ability."

"Okay darling, we'll do that. Good job. I'm finishing off here. I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Chrollo replied.

A while later, Chrollo entered the room. I got up from the sofa and walked towards him. He dropped an unconscious man, who had been slung over Chrollo's shoulder, onto the floor.

I called Feitan and spoke to him, "Hey, you guys arrived yet?"

"Yes. Open door," he responded in the quiet voice of his. Chrollo went into the bedroom.

I opened the door to reveal Feitan and Machi standing outside.

"Hi," Machi said. I smiled and greeted them, then dragged the poor man across the floor and handed him to Feitan.

"No torture?" he asked.

"Not yet," I answered.

"Fine," he frowned, looking rather disappointed.

"You'll get to do it after Chrollo has been exorcised."

"Tsk, fine."

✥

Shrouding Feitan, Machi and I in my aura, I camouflaged our figures. We walked down the hallways together, concealed from sight, and stopped outside Hanako's room.

Soon after, two girls who looked to be aged around sixteen and ten came running towards our positions.

Machi turned to me and raised her eyebrows. I nodded.

As the girls got close to us, Machi's hands swiftly came into contact with the back of their necks. She caught their bodies as they slumped down.

I knocked on the door to Hanako's room. She quickly opened it, only to be met with the sight of her two precious daughters being held by strangers, their eyes closed.

She saw me and her eyes widened with recognition. "You?! What have you done to my children?" she seethed.

I shrugged, "We will not harm them unless you give us a reason to."

Before Hanako could say anything, Feitan hit her and she, too, went limp. Feitan grabbed her body.

"Waste of time," he muttered. "Stupid old woman. No need to talk to her."

✥

Feitan and Machi then left Heavens Arena, along with the four captives.

"Kortopi told me to ask about how you're doing," Machi said to me, with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Aww, tell him that I'm having fun and enjoying my time, I hope he is too!" I grinned.

She nodded.

We waved our goodbyes, and they departed on their journey back to Meteor City.

✥

"I'm back," I called out as I entered the suite I shared with Chrollo and took off my shoes.

"All done? How did it go?" I heard Chrollo's deep, gentle voice reply.

"It was really smooth, no problems at all. They're transporting them to Meteor City now," I said while entering the bedroom.

"Oh," I stammered, physically unable to tear my eyes off the scene before me.

"Uh," Chrollo blinked and his movements stopped.

The man had nothing on his body but a large towel that was wrapped across his hip. He had obviously just finished showering. The surface of his pale, flawless skin glistened. Watery drops of crystals glittered under the light as they rolled down. My soul left my body for a few heartbeats, and when it returned, I dashed away.

I managed to squeak, "Sorry!" as I fled the scene at top speed.

I buried my face into my hands. I was standing on the balcony, the cool breeze of the night slowly sweeping away the heat on my cheeks. I couldn't get the image of Chrollo, basically naked, out of my head.

I was startled by the strong, muscular arms that suddenly wrapped around my waist. To my relief, he was clothed. Breathing in the masculine scent of his, I leaned back against his broad chest. His head rested on my shoulder, with his hair slightly tickling my face and neck.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," Chrollo murmured.

I gave a small whine. He chuckled and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

I smiled at him and looked out at the night sky above. Twinkling, dazzling bits of jewels dotted the pitch-black canvas.

"Something's bothering you, hmm?" he asked, his voice gentle and tender.

"Yeah," I sighed. Somehow, this man had his way of seeing right through me.

"What is it, darling?"

"It's just... I got to know her. Personally. She was nothing but kind and friendly towards me. And... I repaid her by abducting her kids. I'm... in a pensive mood, I guess," I said slowly. "Don't worry, I'm not really bothered by it. It's just a temporary feeling."

Chrollo moved his head closer to mine, until our cheeks were touching.

I felt heat rising in my cheeks again. It was rare for him to initiate actions like this, of such intimacy.

"Darling..." he was at a loss of words, frowning. "You did it all for me. I... Is there anything I can do?"

I laughed softly. Chrollo really was not good with emotions.

"I want you to cuddle with me."

"Okay, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending part is weird?? Idk
> 
> Personally, Chrollo seems to not be a man of emotions to me...


	24. Chapter 24

"Hisoka," Chrollo said as he held up his phone next to his ear. I looked at him expectantly. 

"Hello, Chrollo~" Hisoka purred. "I've got a little surprise for you~"

"You've found the exorcist, good. We'll meet at the designated meeting place in one week," Chrollo simply replied before ending the call.

✥

"Ugh, when is Hisoka going to arrive?" I groaned.

Chrollo and I had been waiting for five days now, but Hisoka was will nowhere to be seen. Although Chrollo's apartment, where we were staying, was luxurious, spacious, and comfortable to live in, I desperately hoped for the wait to be over.

Chrollo chuckled and walked over to me, a huge bag of chips in his hand. He handed it to me and plopped down onto the sofa next to me. He grabbed the remote controller and his other hand ruffled my hair. "I'm sure he'll be here by tomorrow, if not today. In the meantime, let's watch a movie?"

"Sure!" I grinned happily and we quickly decided on a movie.

The movie had just started when we heard a knock on the door.

I frowned as I grumbled, "Bad timing."

Chrollo opened the door and greeted the smirking magician at the door, "Hisoka."

"Chrollo~ And y/n~ This is Abengane~" Hisoka said, gesturing at the dark-skinned man next to him.

"Hello," Abengane said as he scanned his eyes over Chrollo and then me.

We promptly began the exorcism process. I used my Nen ability to set fire to a pile of paper on the floor. Abengane took out a wooden effigy and murmured something like a prayer, then wove a bunch of leaves around it.

Throwing it into the fire, the flames flared with aura, followed by a creature slowly crawling out. As its long, writhing body came out of the flames, I finally got a proper look at the Nen beast. 

It was, to say the least, revolting. Its sharp, beady eyes and scaly, brown skin somewhat resembled a lizard, but it had a long, pointed beak and sharp fangs. I shuddered. This thing was disgusting.

The beast crept up to Chrollo and wiggled up his legs and torso until it reached his shoulders. Coiling itself around the man's broad chest, it placed its beak right over his heart before piercing it into Chrollo's body. Chrollo frowned.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, failing to hide the concern in my voice. 

"No, just slightly uncomfortable," Chrollo gave me a reassuring smile. 

The creature began sucking out the chain enclosed around his heart, and slowly but surely, the Judgement Chain was removed.

Having completed its job, the beast crawled to Abengane.

"It won't disappear until the person who cast the curse has died or you have satisfied the conditions to disarm the curse," Abengane said, scratching his head.

"We can deal with that," Chrollo calmly responded.

Hisoka and I watched in anticipation. Chrollo stretched out his right arm, palm facing upwards. 

Then, a book appeared on his hand.

"Yes!" I cheered. Hisoka smirked.

Chrollo smirked faintly as he flipped through the pages of Bandit's Secret. He stopped at one page, and a rifle materialised in his left hand.

He raised it up, pointed it at the beast, and pulled the trigger.

Bright, white light burst out of the muzzle of the gun, and a glowing, silvery bullet shot towards its target. As it impaled the Nen beast, the creature screeched and dissipated.

Abengane was gawking. 

Chrollo glanced at me, and I nodded slightly.

Chrollo flipped through the pages of his book as if searching for something.

In the blink of an eye, I camouflaged Chrollo and I and created illusory images in our place. The image of Chrollo kept on flipping through Bandit's Secret, while the Chrollo beside me stopped.

The next thing I knew, we were outside the apartment. Chrollo had teleported us.

I beamed at him and we started running.

"Are we going back to Meteor City now?" I asked.

"Mhmm," Chrollo responded.

"Won't Hisoka expect that we're going there?"

"Yes. But whether he, an outsider, can get in and find us is a whole other matter."

✥

Chrollo and I stepped into the ancient, dilapidated mansion without a sound. 

We looked up.

The Phantom Troupe stood before us. 

"Boss," Feitan broke the silence.

Chrollo dipped his head.

"Feitan! Don't just do that without warning! You freaked me out!" Shalnark yelled. Phinks burst out laughing.

"Boss... Glad you're back," Franklin smiled.

"I'm glad to be back, too," Chrollo returned the smile.

✥

Feitan led us into the basement. He proudly presented the four people, currently unconscious, held captive in his torture cell.

"I didn't torture," Feitan hissed. "Can I now?"

"Yes, until I get their Nen abilities," Chrollo said.

"Afterwards."

"We'll see."

I then left the cell and started going back upstairs. Soon, screams and shrieks rang throughout the basement.

✥

Chrollo returned alone. 

"You got them?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Mhmm," Chrollo nodded.

"What did you guys do with them?"

"Feitan killed them."

"Oh."

"I told him it's up to him, and he killed them instantly. Said it was easier and more convenient. He's cleaning up now," Chrollo chuckled.

I sighed.

"Want me to show you around?" Chrollo asked.

"Sure, I'd like to see what your home is like," I grinned.

Chrollo paused.

"Home?" he murmured. "This building is not where I grew up in."

"But is this where your Troupe lives?"

"Yes..."

"And this is going to be where we both live, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then isn't this your home?"

"...Yes."

Chrollo put his forehead onto my shoulder and leaned into me. His arms wrapped around my waist.

I gently put one hand over his head and hugged him with my other arm.

"Welcome home, Chrollo," I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I originally planned to end at Chapter 30, but I guess that was an overestimation and a whole chunk of the plot is crammed into Chapter 24.
> 
> This story seems to end here. It feels so sudden.
> 
> Sometimes, I feel like I'm not fully in control of what I write.
> 
> Words just flow out of my fingertips, and the story seems to decide itself on its own.
> 
> Thank you all, so so so much for 90K reads and 3.5K votes.
> 
> Words cannot express how this all feels so surreal to me.
> 
> I am really thankful for all of your support, I always check and read every single one of the notifications. All your votes, comments, adding to reading lists, etc. Seeing these in the morning is simply the best way to start the day for me.
> 
> I feel really accomplished and proud that I have been able to share my work with so many people. You've all pushed me to continue and improve my writing, this has even helped with my work at school. (I'm top in the class for English of course, *puffs up chest proudly)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this journey with me. Do tell me about anything that can be improved, or just general thoughts about this book...?
> 
> Again, thank you.
> 
> I will see you all in my other books.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Lauren
> 
> (yes that's my name)
> 
> p.s.  
> comment any questions you may wanna ask about me or this book or anything
> 
> my other books:   
> 《𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨》𝘩𝘹𝘩 & 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘬𝘺𝘶𝘶  
> 《𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙》𝘤𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘹 𝘰𝘤 (currently a preview, it will begin soon)
> 
> my upcoming books in the works:  
> haikyuu fanfics
> 
> 5th january, 2021 edit:  
> looking back at this book, i don't like it that much myself (yeah, already) and i know if i were to write this all over again now, it would be different and better.  
> but anyway, i know i will write better books in the future, and maybe i will come back to edit this one day.


End file.
